Being Free
by MacAttack5
Summary: Brianna Winston shows up in Tulsa, looking for her brother, someone who happens to belong to the outsiders gang. Her arrival changes things forever, and affects them all.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

OKAY, I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS AND I AM TRYING IT OUT. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE. I DO NOT HAVE THE OUTSIDERS BOOK, AND THIS IS SET AS IF THE WHOLE CHURCH AND JOHNNY AND DALLY DYING HAD NEVER HAPPENED. PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Brianna**

I stumbled along the wet and dark street, my head spinning. The last week had been a nightmare. I had stolen away on a boat, two trains and a bus, to arrive in Tulsa. And I couldn't really say a word to anyone, since my obvious northern accent made me stick out like a sore thumb. I hadn't eaten more then a piece of bread and an apple since I left. I tried dazedly to figure out where I was. And even if he was here somewhere, I honestly wasn't sure what to tell him. I started walking again, but tripped on a rock and fell onto the wet pavement, the drizzling rain soaking my back. I felt the metal taste of blood in my mouth and felt a stinging sensation on my head. I knew I should get up, but…. I was just too tired.

I pressed my cheek against the cool pavement and sighed. It really had been a mistake to come here, looking for him. Maybe he had forgotten about me when he left me with our aunt and uncle. He had said he'd come back, but he hadn't. And things had just gotten worse and worse there. My aunt and uncle were even worse then the orphanage had been, but definitely not as bad as my father. I had finally gotten sick of them and I took off. But, it turned out to be a bad idea. I had no clue where to look for him. All I knew was that he had started off in New York, but then he ended up here. The pain in my head was too much. I closed my eyes and let myself float away. What else was there to do? For all I knew, my brother Dallas Winston could be dead.

**

* * *

****Dallas**

It had been a long night. A couple of brawls, me being in the center of it, and the cops turning up half way through, very memorable. I was lucky to get away. The cops didn't have very much patience with me any more. Being in jail more then you are out of it doesn't make you any friends in that department. Two-Bit, Sodapop and Steve were with me, though they were all a little too drunk to do more then laugh and sway uncontrollably. We were heading towards the Curtis's house when I saw her. She was lying down by the road, just a few doors down from the Curtis's house. Her white blonde hair was matted, dirty and tangled, and her clothes were completely wrecked.

"Holy shit," I muttered. "He idiots," I said nodding toward the guys. "Check it out." Two-Bit saw the girl on the road, and muttered

"Crap," sobering down a once. The other two also became extremely serious as we made our way toward the girl. Once we got closer we saw that she looked really young, though we couldn't see much because she was lying down. She was medium height, but frightfully skinny and the look of her clothes and body told us she was a runaway. The guys went closer and prepared to role her over. I hung back, not caring. This happened all the time, why should another one make any difference. That's when I saw her face. It was _her_. I ran to her side, shoving Steve out of the way. Gently, I pushed the hair out of her face. There she was. Her delicately arched eyebrows, freckled arms, a perky little nose, and underneath those eyelids, those ice blue eyes that were exactly like mine, except hers were a lot warmer. Confusion at her being here was tuned out by the fact that after so long, I was finally able to see her. She had just been 10 when I left, and now, she was a woman. How long had it been? Seven years. Seven fucking years. I moaned slightly, and heard a slight intake of breath beside me. I looked up at Soda and realized that they were still here.

"Is she…" I asked hoarsely, trailing off. Soda looked at me oddly.

"No… she's got a pulse." He looked at me oddly." What's wrong with you?" I glared at him.

"Nothing, put I can personally make sure that there is something wrong with you if you don't back off." Soda's eyes widened, but he shut up. "Now," I said. "Let's move her to your house." Steve came back over. "Since when do you care about anyone else Dally?" I swiveled around to glare at him.

"It's none of your damn business. Now can y'all just get out of my way?" I growled. They all stepped back and I gently scooped Brianna up into my arms and headed off to the Curtis's house. "Don't worry Bri, I leave you any more," I whispered into her ear. "I ain't go' in nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2 Healing and Questions

THANKYOU FOR THOSE REVIEWS!

**Dally**

I kicked the door of the Curtis's house open and stepped inside. I gently laid Bri on the couch as the other guys filed in behind me. A loud thumping came from above as Darry and Ponyboy thudded down the stairs to see what was going on. Johnny, who had been snoozing in the armchair, jolted awake and stared as I smoothed back Brianna's hair and knelt by her side: completely oblivious of their curious stares. I saw the shallow cut on her forehead from the pavement, and her bleeding lip. I sighed thankfully. She wasn't hurt, just extremely hungry and tired. I fixed her sweaty long sleeved shirt and felt her flinch under my touch, though she remained unconscious. Fearing the worst, I pushed her sleeves up and hissed. The others leaning around me jumped back with muttered curses of "shit", "holy crap" and "oh my god".

For along Brianna's stick like arms, were blotches of green, black, and purple bruises, some of them even crusted over from blood. My breathing quickened and I steadied myself. I had already ruined my tuff guy image enough tonight, I didn't' need the guys to see me loose it any more. I pushed up the sleeve on her other arm and then pushed up the legs of her jeans. The bruises were there too, some not as bad as others, but they still looked like they hurt like hell. I knew then that the rest of her body was covered in bruises too. Even when I looked at her face, I saw a very light shadow of a recent black eye. Darry moved next to me.

"What the hell happened to this broad Dal?" I looked at him, and saw nothing but concern on his face.

"How should I know?" I snapped, irritated. "Can you just go and get the first aid kit?" Darry drew back and walked out of the living room. I felt stares on the back of my neck and I turned around, meeting the guys curious glances with a glare. They all looked away and I turned my gaze back to Brianna. Danny came back and knelt beside me.

"Uh, Dal?" I glanced at him. "It would be a lot better if I had more space to treat her and see what's wrong. How about you go into the kitchen with the rest of the guys and wait till I'm done." My eyes narrowed and I opened my mouth to refuse. But I looked at Bri's sad little face, sighed heavily, and slumped out into the kitchen. I sat in one of the chairs at the table and heard the whispering coming from the other room.

"So what's with Dally?" Asked Ponyboy curiously.

"I don't know," whispered Two-Bit. "He was fine all evening, but then we found that broad on the road and he got all concerned."

"Yeah since when has Dally cared about anyone, especially some random girl?" Agreed Steve.

"Well, were not getting any closer to figuring that out, and I doubt that Dal is going to tell us anything until this girl is okay." Said Darry reasonably. "So why don't you guys go into that kitchen?" The guys filed in and arranged themselves comfortably, none of them thinking that I had overheard them talking. We were all quiet listening to Darry in the other room. The air felt heavy with tension, and I just wanted to yell or hit something to make some noise to break the silence. Finally Darry came in, smiling.

"She's going to be fine. She's tired and underfed, so we'll just let her sleep then give her something to eat." I leaned back in my chair, relieved. She was okay. It was just then that I heard stirring from the other room. I flew out of my chair and bolted into the living room to kneel beside Brianna. Her eyes flew open at the sudden noise, and she gave a surprised cry at where she was. She tried to get up, but I pushed her gently back down, and her eyes flickered to me. Surprise was shown in her frightened face, and then a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Dally?" She whispered softly. I smiled weakly and stroked her cheek.

"Yes Bumblebee it's me. She smiled at the nickname I used to call her and leaned toward me.

"I'm sorry Dally, I'm sorry I left… its just it was so awful there and-"

"You don't have to apologize Bri, you didn't do nothin' wrong. I shouldn't have left you." She smiled softly.

"No you shouldn't have." She pressed her face into my chest and I kissed her matted hair.

"Oh good god!" Said Two-Bit behind me. I turned to him and saw his eyes open in shock with the others looking as surprised as him. "You…her… " He trailed off, his eyes popping in surprise.

"Look at her eyes," said Johnny to a confused Ponyboy. "They look just like Dals."

"She looks exactly like him." Said Darry. "Look at her hair…" He was cut off by Two-Bit who was the first to get over the shock.

"So Dally, how come you never told us you had a sister." He asked grinning. He looked at Brianna. "What's your name?"

"Brianna Winston." She said softly, looking at the guys with a bewildered expression. "What's yours?"

"My name is Two-Bit; this is Steve, Johnny, and the Curtis's, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry. This is their house." He said, gesturing around him. Brianna smiled at them all, but then looked back at me, her eyes filled with wonder.

"I can't believe I found you Dally." She said, her eyes sparkling.

"I can't believe you're here Bumblebee." I answered. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake. "Go to sleep Bri." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes closed on command, and she fell asleep almost immediately. I looked around and realized that everyone else had gone to bed, Johnny, Steve, and Two-Bit stretched out on the floor. I moved Bri over so I could snuggle with her. I closed my eyes, knowing that Bri being here could only mean big shit. But for now, I let myself drift away to times when Bri and I were little, with not a worry at all.

SO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS. IF I GET SOME REVIEWS, I WILL WRITE MORE!


	3. Chapter 3 An Emotional Breakfast

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. JUST TO REMIND YOU, THIS IS SET TWO YEARS AFTER THE BOOK. SO IT IS 1668. ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE TWO YEARS OLDER, AND DEPENDING ON THEIR BIRTHDAYS, JUST ONE. ENJOY!!

**Dallas**

When I woke up, it took me a couple of seconds to remember last night. When I did, I moved my hands around the couch, blinking in the bright sunlight, trying to find Bri. She was nowhere to be seen. That was when I heard the muffled laughing coming from the kitchen. I stumbled in, wiping my bleary eyes, and saw Brianna sitting casually at the table, her hair wet and clean, her cut on her head covered with a Band-Aid, and wearing her cleaned jeans and one of Ponyboys t-shirts. She had her head back, laughing with none other then Johnny. I stared at them in wonderment. Since when has Johnny ever been this expressive, especially in front of someone he just met? Ponyboy leaned against the counter behind them smiling, but also amazed at Johnny's newfound expression. Behind him, eggs sizzled on the pan, filling the room with a delicious smell. Bri turned to me with a laugh, leaped out of her chair, and bounded into my arms. I smiled as calmly and composedly as I could and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning sleepyhead," she laughed, looking up into my cold blue eyes. At the sight of them, she blushed and shied away slightly. "You look so different then the last time I saw you." I smiled back at her.

"Look at you! You're not the bouncy little girl you used to be, are you." I looked her up and down, taking in her curvy and mature figure, my mind reeling. She sniffed.

"Well it has been seven years." She said, with a slight edge to her voice. I looked into her sad face.

"But, you will never leave me again bumblebee." I whispered. "I am not going to leave you behind, and I doubt you would let me, even if I wanted to!" She laughed at this, and the tension eased down. I glanced at Johnny and Ponyboy, and saw that they were looking at me confused, the same look they gave me last night. "What are you two gawking at?" I asked them ferociously. They dropped their eyes.

"Do you want breakfast Dal?" Asked Ponyboy, changing the subject as he turned back to the eggs.

"Yeah sure. Have y'all already head breakfast?" I asked.

"Yep," answered Johnny. "Brianna was so hungry, she ate more then Two-Bit!"

"And apparently that's an accomplishment." Brianna added, her eyes sparkling. I shook my head at her.

"Well at least you're not hungry any more. Where did the rest of the guys go?"

"Darry, Steve, and Sodapop are all at work, and Two-Bit is with his mom." Answered Ponyboy. He put some scrambled eggs on a plate and handed it to me, along with a fork and a glass of milk. I dug in, and savored the delicious eggs.

"And what are you two doing today?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Well," said Johnny hesitantly. "We thought we would show Brianna around. Is that okay?" I looked a Bri, who was watching for my reaction. I thought about it. If anyone was going to attempt to get Brianna back, it wouldn't be today. And if Brianna was going to stay here, I definitely had to become slightly more responsible. I didn't have to be like Darry or anything, I just needed a job, and somewhere for us to stay. I couldn't just push her on the Curtis's.

"That actually would be great." I said. Brianna smiled at Pony and Johnny. "I have to get some business done today."

"So how old are you Bri?" Asked Ponyboy curiously.

"I'm 15, but I am turning sixteen in a couple of months." She answered. "How old are you?"

"Well I just turned 16. And Johnny is 18." Said Ponyboy. I looked at Bri.

"Your just 15? That's really young to be running away." I said harshly.

"Well, look who's talking, how old were you when you ran away? Oh yeah, _13._" She snapped back. "Me? I was 9. Only 9. My mother was dead, my father was somewhere across the world. You and I were in that….foster home for two years, and then you go and give me to our aunt and uncle and take off. Oh, my Dad gave me money for my birthday and visited once a year. But, it didn't change the way I felt about him. I hated them all. Every single person. You thought you were going to give me a future Dal, it didn't work out that way." Her eyes swam with pearly tears. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I didn't think you would bring it up. I just want it to be you and me again, like it was in the orphanage and before Dad left."

"Oh Bri," I said desperately. "It is going to be like that again, don't worry. I have a lot to make up for and I will." She looked at me and nodded.

"I trust you Dally, don't break my heart again, it's been broken so many times that it may not heal." I turned to the guys who were watching us warily and looking at me oddly again.

"Thanks for the eggs Ponyboy." I said, acting like nothing had happened. "Have her back here in one piece by six, or I will have to pound you." I said harshly, giving him a black stare. "You too Johnny." I handed Bri some money.

"I think you should probably get a shirt from a department store, instead of wearing Pony's." She smiled and stuffed the money in her pocket. I gave her a one armed hug and sauntered out the door, my heart pounding. I had to control my emotions better. I hadn't built up this reputation for nothing.

**

* * *

****Brianna**

I watched him walk quickly out of sight and turned back to Pony and Johnny. "So what's there here to do in this place?" I asked smiling. They looked at me carefully, but smiled.

"Well, we have a movie theatre." Said Ponyboy, and I could see Johnny rolling his eyes.

"Cool, what else?"

"Well, we also have a DQ, a bowling alley, a park, a library, the Nightly Double, the DX where Soda and Steve work….you could go on and on."

"Wow, I never knew there was so much to do here, it's not as crazy as it was where I used to live." I said, surprised.

"Where are you from anyway, your accent is really different then anyone from the south." Said Johnny.

"Yeah, it's kinda, well proper." Added Pony. I smiled.

"Well it can't be that proper, I'm related to Dally and though I haven't really got to know the older him, I can tell that's its not a good thing to be his sister." I said laughing. Johnny and Pony laughed with me.

"But really," said Pony, "Where are you from?" I sighed.

"Toronto."

"Hey, isn't that in Canada?" Said Pony. "How the hell did you get across the border?"

"I stowed away on one of the lumber ships." I said simply. Johnny shook his head at me.

"You are no doubt, most definitely related to Dally." He said. I sniffed, got out of my chair, and headed toward the door

"Well are you guys going to give me a tour of this place, or what?" I said haughtily. I heard them get up, chuckling softly, and follow behind me, out the door and into the sunlight.

SO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! BY THE WAY, I KNOW IT ISN'T VERY LONG, BUT, THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER


	4. Chapter 4 A Day in Town

HEY, SORRY ABOUT IT TAKING SO LONG. THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE A TON OF ACTION, BUT IT NEEDS TO BE THERE!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY GRAMMICAL ERRORS.

**Bri**

We headed out of the movie theatre into the dazzling sunlight, our heads full of the movie we had just seen.

"That was great." I said cheerfully, as we munched on popcorn. "I haven't been to a movie theatre in a long time.

"Really?" said Johnny quietly, grinning at me. "Cause it seems like Pony lives here. The only other place that he is at more is the library."

"You have a library?" I asked gleefully. "Oh can we go there next, please?"

"You like to read?" Asked Ponyboy, sounding shocked.

"Yes, I love to read." I answered. "It's all I did after Dallas left; I didn't do much else except school, and avoiding my aunt and uncle. Why do you ask?"

"Well Dally hates to read." Said Ponyboy thoughtfully. "He's always going on about how I read way too much." I snorted.

"Well that's a little hypocritical for him; he was the one who always used to read to me when I was younger." I said.

"Really?" Said Pony? He laughed. "Sorry, it's just, Dally reading to a little girl is pretty funny." I smiled.

"So can we go there?"

"Well," said Johnny. "Why don't we go to a department store so you can get a new shirt, its on the way and you do need a new one."

"Yeah," Agreed Pony. Suddenly he smiled. "And maybe we could stop by the Shepards house. Angela is your age, but taller, so maybe she has some clothes that don't fit her anymore that she could give to you."

"Well," I said cautiously. "I don't want to just take her clothes without payment…" But Pony laughed.

"Oh, the shock of Dallas Winston having a little sister will be enough payment." He said. "When this gets around, people will be flocking to see you." My cheeks reddened. Johnny saved me just in time.

"There's the department store. You can go in there to buy a shirt." I eyed the department store. Everything looked frilly and pink and expensive.

"Are you two going to come in with me?" I asked smiling. They both suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Well its kind of a women's clothes store," said Johnny awkwardly.

"Yeah, and it is kind of….you know…" Added Pony. I laughed at them.

"I'm only kidding you two, don't worry I'll be fine." With that, I wandered into the store.

The store looked even more girly from the inside. Everyone in there seemed to be of middle class or higher, and I felt very conspicuous in my jeans and baggy t-shirt. It seemed the store clerks thought so too, as they sniffed at me as I walked by. I wandered to the back, where the least expensive clothes were. Everything seemed to be covered in lace and frills. It was disgusting. I moved a whole pile of clothes on the clearance table aside and pulled out a sky blue v neck t-shirt, and checked the price. Only three bucks. I smiled happily. And It was just my size too. I was usually a medium, and even though this would be sort of big on my thin body, I would be back to my usual shape in no time.

I headed back to the front of the store, bought the shirt and a couple of elastics for my hair with the extra change. I went back to the back of the store and changed into the blue shirt in the dressing room. I was just heading out when two girls stopped me. They were both around my age. Onr of them was a tall brunette, while the other was a stout blonde. They were clearly upper class, and I was confused at why they would be talking to me.

"Hello." Said the blonde. "Were sorry for bothering you, its just you don't look like you are out of school, and we've never seen you before."

"I know its kind of rude to be asking you who you are, its just you look kind of familiar." Said the brunette. "My name is Marcy, and this is Lizzie." She said pointing to the blonde.

"Well, I gues you could say I just moved here, and I've never seen either of you before." I said confused. "My name is Brianna Winston." Both girls drew a sharp intake of breath and jumped back. "What?" I said, utterly bewildered.

"Do you happen to know Dallas Winston?" Asked the brunette cautiously.

"Yes, he's my brother."

"I knew it!" Yelped the blonde. "Those eyes are exactly the same, I would know!" I stared at each of them.

"Could someone please tell me why you are screaming?" I said.

"Well," Said the blonde. " Honestly, praticlly everyone has heard of Dallas Winston, but we actually met him. He hit on me and Marcy once."

"Yes, remember lizzie?" The brunette turned to her friend, now completely ignoring me. "You had a boyfriend at the time and he got really angry. There's been a huge commotion over this, it isn't the first time a greaser has hit on a soc. And most of the time its Dallas Winston." They both nodded at each other, not even glancing my way.

"But we had no clue that he had a sister." Said the blonde, eyeing me thoughtfully. "Just wait till Rick here's about this. With that the two girls hustled out of the shop and down the street. I stared after them, utterly bewildered and slightly apprehensive. This whole commotion thing didn't sound that good, and why had the girls been so excited to know that Dallas Winston had a sister? I was still pondering what had happened when I walked out of the store, when I saw Pony and Johnny with three chocolate ice creams and bright smiles on their faces and I promptly forgot the whole thing.

"So this is the library." Said Pony as we walked into the large brown building. The shelves were lined with books, and people moved around quietly. It had a very high ceiling, and in the corner there was a colorful carpet where children were reading picture books. One of the librarians looked up as we walked in, narrowed her eyes at the way we were dressed, but saw Pony, smiled and looked back down.

"So, where do we go now?" Asked Johnny uncomfortably.

"You can just look around the shelves Johnny, I'll show Bri where to find the books she wants." He set off with me along the wodden shelves. "So, what books do you like?"

"Pretty much anything in English," I paused. "Wait, if there's anything in French, that's cool too."

"You speak French?" Asked Pony.

"Oui mousieur." I said giggling. "I don't know it as well as English, but its enough." Pony shook his head at me.

"You really are full of surprises." I smiled and we continued along the shelves.

"I really like the classics, cause everything was so simple then." Said Pony. "You know books like Tom Sawyer, or Robin Hood. Especially Tom Sawyer." I nodded with him.

"Do you have some Charles Dickens here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah loads." He answered. We stopped at a shelf lined with Dickens books. I bent down and studied the titles, my smile getting bigger and bigger.

"I think me and this Library are going to get along just fine."

About twenty minutes later, Pony, Johnny and I headed back outside into the bright summer afternoon. I had gotten a library card, and Pony and I had both taken out about three books each. We had also tried to get Johnny to take a book out, and after much persuading mostly on my half, Pony had signed out a book for Johnny to read.

"Now you better have that book back in the right condition," Pony warned ferouciously, "Cause if its wrecked then I get the blame." Johnny smiled quietly.

"Don't worry Pony, I ain't gonna ruin the book."

"But you will read it right?" I asked, turning my hopeful eyes on him. His face melted at my glance.

"Oh god Bri, why do you have to be so good at making people do what you want?" Johnny whined.

"It's a gift." I said giggling. "Where to next?"

"Well, how bout we go to DQ for some late lunch, and then head back. Even though Dal said that you had to be back by six, I really don't want to push my luck, what with how he's acting lately."

"Hes acting different?" I asked. Dally wasn't the same as he used to be, I knew that, he was a lot more distant, and his eyes emptier. But, it was kind of odd that the gang would think he was different.

"Yeah," said Pony. "You see, Dal's like a rock. He contains his emotions and lets no one in. But then you come along and, well we all expected him to break open. You know, cause you're his sister and he would be more emotional?" I nodded and he continued.

"But it seems like when he's around you he has spurts of emotions that kind of overwhelm him. Like sometimes he's distant and frightening, and sometimes he's caring." Pony paused.

"But definitely still frightening. Dal's always kind of scared me. Its just kind of weird though. Its like he doesn't want let his emotions and feelings show, like he refuses to let anyone in, even someone related to him."

I pondered this as we walked along the sidewalk. When I had set out to find Dally, I knew that he would be different. Last time he had sent anything to me was when he was leaving New York and heading to Tulsa. I had heard from a lot of people who knew Dallas about how much he had changed. He had gotten involved in some pretty bad stuff there, so I knew when I found him he would be different. But when I looked into his eyes that morning, it felt like he was a rock. That he had built of this shield so no one could ever get close to him, and so ono one could ever see his true emotions.

"Here we are." Said Johnny, breaking the silence. We headed into DQ and ordered three cheese burgers and three chocolate shakes. We then headed outside, and sat on the grass outside the store, biting into our burgers. After a couple minutes, I couldn't stand the silence. I turned to Pony.

"Listen Pony, you don't think it was a bad idea for me to come, do you?" Pony opened his mouth, but Johnny interrupted.

"No Bri, every one is real glad you came. Dally is too, he's just having a hard time getting used to it all. It's only been one day. Things will change." He patted my back, and I sighed, relieved.

"Um Bri?" Asked Pony, after we had begun to eat our sandwiches again. "My name is really original, but I have never met anyone with a name like yours."

"Yeah, well my mother had wanted that name for her daughter since she was a little girl. She didn't even know where it came from, it just seemed like a nice name to her." I sighed. "It makes me stick out like a sore thumb." Pony laughed.

"I like it. Its no better then Ponyboy. And it's cool to have a different name." I took a sip of my shake happily. After a couple of minutes, we threw our trash in the garbage, and then headed back to the Curtis's house. As we walked, I sighed contentedly, but underneath all of the happiness, as sense of dread was still there. I don't know why but I had a feeling that my problems were not all over.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I AM OPEN TO QUESTIONS AND APPRECIATE THEM. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

OKAY, SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, BUT I HAVE A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. I STILL HAVE ONE AND IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU GUYS REVIEW. THANKS.

**Bri**

The last thing I remember was stumbling on the sidewalk beside Johnny and Pony, strong hands lifting me onto their back, a door creaking open, and a soft couch, before I succumbed to sleep. As I slept, my mind wandered.

_

* * *

_

I lay beside Dallas, under a ragged blanket, the wind howling though the cracks in the orphanage. My father had left on his business trip to Japan, and would be gone for who knows when. He had dropped us off at the first place available, trying to rid his mind of my mother. WE had been shipped around, finally ending up in the most notorious neighborhood in Toronto, in a place that had little to be admired for. Tears welled up in my 8 year old eyes, and I sniffed, trying desperately to muffle my sobs. Dally stirred beside me and woke up. He sat up, off the moth eaten mattress and turned to me.

"_Hey Bri, what's wrong?" I sniffed, wiping my nose on my hand and nuzzled against him. His arms encircled me and pressed me close, and I could feel his 12 year old heart thumping against his chest. _

"_Dally, I want to go home." I murmured into his chest. "I want to see Mommy again. I wish Daddy had died instead of her!" Dally's body stiffened. _

"_Now bumblebee, you know that's not a nice thing to say. He's still our father, he'll come back for us, don't worry."_

"_No, I never want to see him again!" I said, raising my voice. _

"_Shush Bri, shush." He said in my ear. "You don't want to wake anyone up. We'll be out of here soon, Dad will have enough money to send us back to boarding school."_

"_No he won't!" I said harshly. "No one knows where he is. That's why we are here. He abandoned us. I heard you and Ms. Thompson talking about it a couple days ago." Dallas brought me closer and murmured in my ear. _

"_Don't worry about that Bri. I will always be here for you. I promise. I've been getting better at stealing stuff. I haven't been getting arrested any more." He smiled happily and I sighed. _

"_I know Dally, I trust you." He kissed my hair._

"_Love you." He whispered. _

"_Love you more." I said. _

* * *

But things changed.

* * *

"_Dally I don't want you to go!" I screamed clutching at my brother, my 9 year old face streaming with tears. "Daddy told Aunt Karen and Uncle Thomas that we would both be staying with them. Not just me!" I sobbed, digging my nails into Dally's chest. _

"_I know bumblebee, but I just can't stand it. I just can't stay with someone else. You know Dad hates me, ever since I started stealing when Mom died. I dishonored the family. You know that."_

"_But you said you would always be there for me!" I screeched, looking up into Dally's pained 13 year old face. "You said so, you did!" _

"_Bri, I have to go. You won't have to stay with Uncle Thomas forever, just until I have things settled. Then you can come." _

"_I won't let you, I won't." I moaned, as my tantrum subsided. I leaned against Dally, and felt his arms hold me tight. "I'll make them like you, I'll make Daddy like you."_

"_No bumblebee, no." He said softly. "I will never succumb to Dad again. I just can't. He likes you, and Uncle Thomas and Aunt Karen will like you too. You'll be fine." He pried me off him, and walked over to the window of the bedroom. "Now when Auntie Karen comes to pick us up, what will you say?" _

"_That Dallas ran away and I don't know where." _

"_Good. They won't look for me that long. Maybe a couple of days at the least. And by then I'll be long gone, hopefully in New York." He pulled out from his jacket a bunch of different papers. _

"_These are yours and my birth certificates, Canadian documents, and other stuff. I lifted them from Ms. Thompson's office. This is so that when you come, I'll already have your stuff." I nodded, my face pained. He lifted his leg over the windowsill. I started to sob and ran towards him. He picked me up in his arms and held me tight. _

"_By Bri. Love you."_

"_Love you more." I said. _

"_I don't think that's possible." He replied. He put me down and leaped out the window and shimmied down the fire escape. As I watched from the window, he looked back up at me, a few precious tears streaming down his thin face. He then turned and hopped the fence, disappearing for my sight. He was gone._

* * *

I sunk back into blackness.

"Bri, Brianna. Wake up." A male voice rang around me. I opened my eyes slightly to see Ponys face looking back at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why would I not be okay? I just fell asleep right?"

"Well you were muttering in your sleep. You kept saying 'he promised'." Pony looked at me worriedly. I saw Johnny behind him.

"I'm fine. What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost six. Soda and Steve are back. They are up stairs and Two-bits raiding our fridge. I just wanted to wake you up in case Dallas came back. I don't think he'd let me explain if he saw you past out on the couch." I groaned and sat up.

"Well, don't worry, I'm fine." I fingered the bandages on my arms, hiding the large bruises. Most of them were under my t-shirt, but the few on my arms could startle anyone. "But how about you two stop hovering by me like I'm on my death bed and act more natural." I stood up, rubbing my eyes and wandered grabbed three books from the pile me and Pony had brought back. I handed one to Johnny and Pony and sat back down on the couch. They looked at me.

"Well?" I said. "I'm perfectly fine, just a little sleepy and I really want to start reading these books." I turned away and opened the cover of Robin Hood and began reading. A couple of minutes later, Two-Bit came sauntering in with a beer and chocolate cake on his lips. He stopped when he saw me sitting on the couch.

"So she awakes." He crowed. I looked at him shyly, having not really gotten to know him yet. "How was your day in the town with those two?" He said, jerking his head toward Pony and Johnny.

"Pretty good. How was your day?" I said politely. For some reason Two-Bit found this politeness hilarious.

"Oh man. If you didn't look like Dal, I wouldn't have thought you two were related." My face reddened.

"If that is supposed to be a compliment, I take it. If its not, that may be the last beer you ever drink." I said harshly. Two-Bit doubled over in laughter.

"I take it back. That sounds just like Dal." He looked up at me, saw my cold stare and retreated to the couch, chuckling. I suddenly found myself smiling along. Two-Bit flicked the TV on, ignoring the books sitting on the floor. Irritated that all he could find was news, he wandered upstairs to where Steve and Sodapop had apparently started a card game. I became immersed in the book, my mind filled with Robin Hood and his merry men.

When I finally heard the door open, I looked up, my eyes glazed. There in the door, stood Dally, closely followed by Darry. I leaped up and ran to my brother, grabbing him around the middle into a big hug. There was a sharp intake of breath from around the room. Dallas ruffled my hair but pulled me off of him. I looked up at him confused. His face remained neutral.

"How was your day?" I asked as he threw himself down onto the couch. He looked up at me and gave me a small nod.

"It was alright. Nothing happened to you while you were out?"

"No," I lied, remembering the whole girl socs interrogation. "We just got some books." He nodded. I looked around the room at everyone else. Johnny was looking questionably at Dally, interested by his ever changing behavior, and Pony looked like he was trying to stay out of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course" he snapped. "Why would I not be okay?" I glared at him, my temper flaring.

"Well, you've been as dull as a rock from the second you walked in Dallas." I only used his full name when I was ticked, because he hated it. It was my father's name. I glared at him and he looked up at me stiffening at his name.

"Well Bri." Said Darry, coming to the rescue. "How were your bruises and cuts today. Were the bandages working?"

"Yeah." I said turning the older brother, forcing a smile. "Thanks for dressing them again this morning."

"It was nothin'." He said and walked into the kitchen. "Is anyone staying for dinner?" He asked. "You're welcome to Bri, and Dal, if you want." Two-bit, Steve and Soda came downstairs.

"I'm going out to have a couple of beers, so no." Said Two-Bit, as he threw a beer in the trash. He headed out the door, giving me a playful wink as he left.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." Said Steve, and he headed out the door too. Johnny got up out of his chair.

"Is it okay if I stay tonight?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah, its fine." Called Darry from the kitchen. Soda plopped himself on one of the armchairs and grinned at me. I was slightly startled by how much he looked like Pony. They both were extremely good looking.

"So I see Pony forced you to go the library." He said, rolling his eyes, as he glanced at the pile of books by the TV. Pony frowned.

"No, Bri practically pulled me and Johnny there. There actually someone who likes books, as hard as to try to not accept it Soda." Soda laughed.

"Well, you and Pony are going to get along just fine, as I can see that you actually got Johnny to read." He glanced at the book in Johnny's lap. Johnny looked down, embarrassed. Dallas rolled his eyes at me, but remained silent. I glared at him and wandered into the kitchen, trying to get as far away from my brother as I could.

OKAY, SO BRIANNA HAS A REALLY BAD TEMPER. IT WILL GET WORSE AS THE STORY GOES ON, AS WILL DALLAS TERRIBLE ATTEMPTS TO GET HIS OLD ATTITUED BACK AGAIN. IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU GUYS TOLD ME WHO BRIANNA SHOULD FALL FOR, I HAVE TWO IN MIND... PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6 Arguments and Shepards

HE EVERYONE! I AM STILL HAVING A LITTLE BIT OF TROUBLE, SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M KIND OF NERVOUS ABOUT THIS ONE TOO. THE REVIEWS WERE GREAT, AND I KNOW EVERYONE IS ALWAYS SAYING HIS, BUT MY HITS DO GREATLY OUTWEIGH MY REVIEWS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. THEY MAKE MY DAY, AND MAKE ME WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

**Dallas**

I bit into a piece of chicken, and shoved some more potatoes into my mouth. The Curtis's always had great dinners, but this one was a lot better then usual, probably because Darryl had Brianna helping him tonight. But try as I might, I couldn't really enjoy the food. The table was eerily silent, except for small talk, mostly by Pony and Soda, with Bri dutifully answering. I remember the hurt look she had given me, and my heart gave a lurch. But another part of me, the New York part of me, was seriously annoyed.

_Who does she think she is, coming here and expecting me to go back to the 13 year old brother she loved? Does she want me to loose the respect and fear I have gained? Is she trying to force my emotions out? _

_No, _the other part of me argued. _She just wants someone to love her. She's been alone for such a long time. You are hurting her. What does it matter what kind of image you have, she's your sister. She's only been here one day, and she's changed you for the good. And look at Johnny! He seems so happy now, he really likes her…._  
I glanced over at Johnny. Brianna was doing her best to ignore me and was talking to Darry and Soda about the movie she had seen with Johnny and Pony. Johnny was hanging on her every word, smiling when she grinned at him. Over the past two years, Johnny had grown, becoming less insecure, but he still struggled. I had never seen him like this.

My gaze shifted over to Pony. The kid had been good looking at 14, but now that he was sixteen, he looked more like Soda then ever. There were girls panting after him all the time, but the kid didn't know it. Soda and Darry were trying to raise him right, and they had sure done that. Pony didn't even know how much the girls were attracted to him. But Pony had never liked a girl, not like I cared or anything. I looked at him closer. He was also looking at Bri, smiling ever so slightly, and butting on the conversation to add something. Even Darry seemed more relaxed with this smiling girl, who in spite of all she's been through, seems to never stop smiling. Except when she looked at me.

Pony stood up and started clearing the plates. Brianna hopped up to help him, not even glancing at me. I went into the living room and threw myself onto the couch. Darry came in after me and sat down in the armchair across from me.

"Dal?" He asked. I looked at him. "Dal, I don't know what your trying to do, but this whole 'I don't care thing' needs to stop. You don't have to go around hugging puppies, but you are hurting the only family you have left." I stared at Darry. He usually never butted in my business.

"She's like Pony. He needs someone to look up to. I'm too hard on him, I know that, but I don't shrug him off. Dal, she hasn't seen you for 7 years. She told me when we were making dinner that she never stopped thinking about you. Bri was hurt when you left Dal. She thought you didn't love her anymore." My straight expression melted, and I looked away.

"That's stupid. She knows I love her." I said

"Well you're doing a damm stupid way of showing it." Darry replied. I got up and walked out of the house and onto the porch, slamming the door behind me.

**

* * *

**

Bri

I heard the door shut loudly, and Darry came back into the kitchen, a resigned look on his face. He looked at me sadly. Irritated, I threw a bunch of soap buds in Pony's face. I didn't want to be pitied. He laughed, spitting them out of him mouth and picked up a handful from the sink, whipping it a Soda. A war of soap began. Even Johnny got involved. I slinked out the doorway when everyone was being scolded by Darry. I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Dally was there, smoking a cigarette. He looked up when he heard the door shut, saw me and looked back down. My temper flared inside, a raging volcano.

"So," I said, venom in my voice. "Do you think that if you try to treat me like I'm not even there, I'll disappear? Cause if you want me to go, I will." Dallas stared at me, his eyes like ice.

"What are you talking about Bri? I talked to you."

"Yeah, you say couple of words to the sister you haven't seen in seven years then try to look all tough by pretending you don't care? Oh man, I am the luckiest sister alive." I said, my words layered with sarcasm.

"I am not acting tuff." He snarled, his face suddenly contorting in fury. "You don't know what it was like living in New York with no one to help you. You don't know what it was like to be alone. You can't even understand how much shit I went through."

"Oh I can't?" I whispered, trying to keep back tears. I shoved my arm in front of him, so he could see the bruises, covered by band aids. "What do you think happened to me Dallas? I fell down a lot on my way here? No, then I wouldn't have scars. You thought I would be fine with Uncle Thomas and Aunt Karen, I wasn't. Uncle Thomas is just like his brother Dally, except that he vents his feelings……. physically." Dallas looked at my arm, his eyes wide, and all traces of his neutral face gone. He looked at me.

"Seven years?"

"Seven years." I said. "He hated that I was there. That my father had just dumped me on them and took off. That I got money and they got nothing from him. They didn't have a lot of money, and Uncle Thomas loved alcohol. Aunt Karen just ignored it all. Ignored the tears that pored down my face when she gave me dinner or my screams when he hit me. She stayed out of his way." I paused, trying to breathe.

"It was weird though, for a long time I thought that he was just an alcoholic. But then I realized that no matter how drunk he was, he didn't touch Aunt Karen. Only me." At that I looked up at Dallas. He was standing there, looking at me openmouthed. It looked like he was fighting some sort of battle between two different Dally's. My Dally won. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my trembling body. A couple tears leaked out, and I gripped his shirt to control myself. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back hesitantly.

"It's kind of like one of those cheesy shows on Tv isn't it?" I whispered in his ear. "It seems like every thing bad happens to us." I felt him smile ever so slightly. After a couple of seconds, hey gently pushed me out of his arms. I looked down, hurt.

"Bri, I'm sorry, but it's going to take me a long time to get used to having a sister again" He said. "I'm not the best guardian, so it's good that you can stay with the Curtis's. I'm trying, but I'm not used to being so emotional and stuff. Before you came, I had no need to be. I guess I'm just worried that people will think I've gone soft."

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job right now. Look at you, your expressing your feelings to me."

"I know" he said, gritting his teeth. He ruffled my hair, his face looking tough again. "I gotta go Bri. I have to get to the Dingo. There's some business I have to take care of." I rolled my eyes.

"You think I'm still 9? I know what "business" means. What an example your setting, screwing all these girls." He gave me a menacing glare.

"It ain't meaning that you can do that. I have the Curtis's and Johnny watching you. You can not go walking around at night. You could get jumped by socs or worse."

"Oh is the tough New Yorker worried about someone?" Dally rolled his eyes at me and started across the street.

"I have a right to be worried about someone with a mouth like you." He called back. He was too far away to hear my comeback. I sighed, and saw his shoulders slump as he turned the corner. Things between us were alright for now, but not perfect.

* * *

I headed into the house, and saw everyone in the living room acting casual.

"You know, for a bunch of greasers like yourselves, you have 'eavesdropping' written all over you." I snorted. "So you heard everything?" I asked. Darry nodded, and got up to pat me on the back.

"Bri, you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you ever again. We have your back." I smiled at them all, and Pony and Soda grinned at me. Johnny got up out of his chair.

"Do you know why I have this scar Bri?" He asked, pointing to his face. I shook my head no. "It's from my parents. They hit me." I looked at him, my face full of understanding. I went up to him and hugged him, burying my face into his chest. He stiffened, but then patted my back awkwardly. Soda got out of his chair, stretching his arms.

"I don't know about y'all, but this mushy depressing stuff is wearing me out." I stepped away from Johnny and moved beside Pony, who took my hand and smiled down at me reassuringly.

"Now, weren't we going to go see Angela about clothes for Bri?" Soda asked, flashing me a dazzling smile. I sighed dramatically.

"I was honestly hoping Pony and Johnny would forget about that."

"No way." Said Pony cheerfully. "You can't keep going around in jeans Bri. You stick out like a soar thumb."

"But there so comfy!" I whined, earning a bunch of amused looks.

"Pony's right Bri." Said Darry, in his calm and composed voice. "Angela will have lots of clothes for you. Soda will you go with her?"

"I'll come too." Said Johnny. Darry nodded.

"More the better."

"Then I'll come with them too." Said Pony. Darry flashed a look at him.

"I don't think so. Don't you have homework or-"

"Darry, its summer." Said Pony irritably. Darry opened his mouth to say something else, but Pony was quicker.

"Darry, I'm 16, I'm older then Bri, and I'll be fine." Said Pony, his voice shaking. I put a hand on his shoulder warningly.

"Yeah Darry, Pony will be fine. You gotta stop worrying bout him." Said Soda. Darry sighed.

"Fine, but be back by 11:00 Pony, and bring Bri. She's probably still tired." He turned and went upstairs. Pony looked after him, frustrated.

"He's just looking out for you." I said. Pony sighed.

"Yeah, but he treats me like I'm 13."

"Well at least you don't have a brother who threatens your friends to keep you safe." I replied smiling. Pony laughed, and we headed out of the house behind Johnny and Soda.

* * *

Soda entered the tiny house, with us filing behind him. A tough looking greaser in his early twenties was sitting on a couch watching TV. He looked up when we entered.

"Soda, one day when you enter someone's house without knocking, there going to think you're a burglar and will accidentally kill you."

"Nice to see you too Tim." Said Soda as he threw himself into an armchair. Tim nodded at Pony and Johnny, and then his eyes landed on me.

"Well, who's broad is this?" He said looking right at Pony. "Finally starting to date girls Pony?" Pony shook his head, embarrassed. Tim looked at Soda, then Johnny, they both shook their heads.

"Then why the hell are you with her then?" He said, looking at me up and down. My eyes narrowed and I stepped forward, extending a hand. It was shaking from rage.

"Names Brianna Winston and I'd prefer that you spoke to me directly Tim Shepard." He stiffened at my name and looked closer when I came into the lamplight. He saw my almost white blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and mouthed my last name. Suddenly he shot out of his chair, staring at me shocked.

"Did you just say Winston?" He whispered.

"Yes." I growled, giving him my nastiest glare. Oddly enough, he started to laugh. He turned to Soda still laughing, but Soda nodded his head at him. Tim turned back to me.

"Dallas Winston has a sister?" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Good lord is there something shocking about someone having a sister here. Where I come from, it's a pretty normal thing." Tim looked at me, shaking his head.

"Wow, it's like a way more attractive, female version of Dally. I can see his temper runs in the family." Suddenly he rounded on Soda. "Could you maybe have given me some warning? I don't want a heart attack at 21." Soda chuckled cheerfully.

"I thought it would be funny to see your reaction. I can't wait to tell more people." Tim looked like he was torn between pounding Soda and talking to me. He turned away.

"So is there a reason that you're here or is it just to test Dally's patience. I doubt he said you could go around showing off his sister."

"Well, we actually wanted to see Angela." Said Pony. "To see if she had any clothes she didn't want, to give to Bri. She doesn't really have anything to wear." Tim nodded.

"Well your in luck, she's here, but Curly's out." He went down the hall and returned with a girl wearing a short skirt, and quite a bit of makeup. It looked like Tim had been preparing her, because, she took one look at me, paled, but remained calm.

"Oh crap, I can see why she needs clothes." She said smiling hesitantly. I smiled back at her. "Well," she said, turning back to Soda, Johnny and Pony. "Its going to be a while so make yourselves comfortable." She said, pointing to the couch and chairs.

"And I'm going to head out." Said Tim, heading for the door. "I think that since I'm one of the first to know about Dallys sis, I'm going to go and spread the word, then have a chat with the man himself." He headed out the door. I watched him leave. I had honestly never seen anyone tougher. Except the new Dally.

Angela pulled me along the wall to her room, which almost made me gag. It was pink, with posters of 'the King' and other guys. She opened her closet and shoved tons of clothes at me. I said no to everyone one. They were all not my style. Finally Angela pulled out a bunch of different kinds of more casual and comfortable skirts. They were different colours, and some were plaid. She also brought out a bunch of less frilly, 'revealing' shirts, mostly v-necks, and two sweaters.

"Oh can I have a couple of these?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You can have them all. I got them for school and stuff, Tim made me, but I kinda don't wear them anymore. But try a couple on first." I pulled on a navy blue skirt and white top, revealing a lot more then I was used to. Angela stared at me, her eyes wide.

"I can't believe you can look so good in clothes like **that!**" she shrieked. I blushed.

"Well, I like them. Maybe they just aren't your style." Angela smiled and helped me fold my bunches of clothes into some bags.

"Wait, you need some dresses." I made a face. She pulled out two dresses, one periwinkle blue, the other with flowers all over it.

"These are kind of girly for you, but I really don't want them. You need to have at least two dresses."

"Fine." I grumbled. Stuffing them into a bag. "Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it." She said. "I'm just happy I'm the first to know that Dallas Winston has a sister! What's it like?" She asked.

"Well, it's like having a brother. He wasn't always so tough." I said. She nodded.

"Bri, hurry up!" Called Soda from the living room. "I want to see Steve for a bit tonight!" Angela and I laughed and brought the two bags into the living room. Angela had made me keep the blue skirt and white blouse on. When I entered, Pony, Johnny and Soda, looked at me shocked.

"Urgh." I said. "I just don't see why I can't wear jeans if it's going to make you all look at me like that." I gave Angela hug, grabbed the bags of clothes and walked huffily out. "Come on, I don't look that different." I called behind me as I walked into the night air. I could hear snickers of laughter behind me.

I REALLY LOVE COMENTING ON MY CHAPTERS SO BEAR WITH ME. CAUSE EVEN THOUGH DALLY AND BRI PATCHED THINGS UP, THEY ARE STILL STRUGGLING. WITH OTH OF THEIR TEMPERS CLASHING, AND DALLY ACTING DIFFERENTLY CONSTANTLY, ITS GOING TO GET PRETTY INTENSE. I AM STILL UNDECIDED ABOUT BRI'S LOVE LIFE, AT THIS RATE, SHE MAY NOT HAVE ONE AT ALL! BUT I SEE HER AS NEVER REALLY BEING IN LOVE BEFORE, SO I THINK SHE DESERVES A CHANCE!! ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	7. Chapter 7 Arm Wrestling

HEY, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I PROBEBLY WON'T HAVE ANNOTHER CHAPTER FOR A LITTLE BIT, I'M GOING AWAY FOR 4 DAYS, AND I HAVE A BUNCH OF BABYSITTING TO DO. OH YEAH THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, AND I KNOW I SOUND NAGGY AND THAT ITS SUMMER HOLIDAYS SO PEOPLE ARE AWAY BUT I HAVE 21 AUTHOR ALERTS AND I ONLY GOT SIX (VERY NICE THANKS) REVIEWS. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**Bri**

I woke up the next morning, feeling completely rested. When we had returned to the Curtis's, Darry had insisted that I used Soda's old room to stay in, as I would be there for a while. Dally hadn't come back, but Soda had assured me that it was usual, and that he was fine. I slid out of the bed and onto the cold floor. I went to the washroom in an old t-shirt of Pony's and a pair of plaid pajama pants. Grabbing my borrowed tooth brush, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and took a quick shower. I pulled the pajamas back on to get back to my room, and put my hair in a towel. When I reached my room, I tried to figure out what to wear. My jeans lay on a chair, and the rest of the clothes were still in bags. My jeans had a bunch of grass stains from sitting outside the DQ yesterday with Pony and Johnny, and they were still kind of dirty from my journey here. Sighing I went to the bag and pulled out a blue plaid skirt and the white, slightly revealing blouse from last night and pulled them on. I slid on some stockings and glared at myself in the small mirror on the wall. I would have to wash those jeans again, and I didn't have another pair. I was stuck with skirts.

_At least its blue_ I thought to myself as I fought to brush the tangles out from my long white blonde hair with a brush Angela had thankfully given to me. Though my hair was still wet, it began to curl slightly. Since I'd started to take care of it a lot better, my hair was becoming easier to curl and to keep straight, a trait that had been passed on from my mother to me. I let it hang down around my shoulders, tying some of it back. I headed out into the hall and down the stairs. Pony was in the kitchen eating some cereal, and Two-Bit was sitting in the middle of the living room with a chunk of chocolate cake, watching Mickey Mouse. Pony looked up when I came in and gave me a smile like Soda's, the kind that really dazzles you. I grinned back at him.

"You guys have chocolate cake?" I asked, nodding toward Two-Bit, too involved in the show to acknowledge me.

"Yeah, do you want some?" Asked Pony. My eyes widened.

"I can have cake for breakfast?" I yelped ecstatically. Pony laughed.

"I see you didn't have much of a childhood. Of course you can, whose going to stop you?" I smiled and got a plate out of the cupboard, and cut a piece of the cake on the counter. I sat beside Pony and ate my cake in silence, savoring the taste. When I finally looked up, I saw that Pony's eyes were on me.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just kind of weird to see you looking… well you know… like a girl." Pony said awkwardly.

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No, I don't mean it in a bad way, its just cause I've never seen you wearing skirts and stuff like that, it looks different." I heard him mumble something else, but I couldn't here it.

"Well, believe me it was against my will. My jeans are extremely dirty, and I wanted to be polite. I feel stupid in skirts."

"No, you don't look stupid," said Pony quickly. "You actually look, really nice….I mean really pretty." He dropped his eyes, his face turning red. I looked down too.

"Um, thanks." I stood up quickly, cleared my plate and went into the living room to sit beside Two-Bit. He grunted and moved over a bit to give me room. I watched the screen with glazed eyes, my head still spinning. Pony thought I was pretty? He could get absolutely any girl in the world, and he complimented me? I hadn't even sent him any signals or anything.

_Maybe that's why_ said a tiny voice in the back of my head.

_But, it's only a harmless compliment,_ I contradicted, blocking out the little voice. The credits rolled for Mickey Mouse and I stood up with Two-Bit. Pony wandered into the room, avoiding my gaze.

"Hey, do you two want to go to the DX to see Soda and Steve, I've been working on my arm wrestling, and I want to try Steve on.

"Is Steve a good arm-wrestler?" I asked.

"The Best." Said Pony. "Except for Darry of course. But he and Steve don't get along that well. I think that's probably why." Two-Bit nodded along.

"So, do y'all wanna go?" He asked earnestly. I nodded.

"Yeah, arm wrestles are really interesting, and I'd love to see more of Tulsa." I said eagerly.

"Oh yeah." Said Two-Bit. "Pony told me you were Canadian, **Eh?**"

"You know we actually say 'eh?' a lot less then you think." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well your still from a different country, you're a tourist." Crowed Two-Bit.

"Oh yeah, like many tourists want to go to a gas station and watch greasers arm wrestle." I said sarcastically. I grabbed Pony's hand and pulled him along behind me.

"Not like I love talking to you Two-Bit, but I would really like to get out of this house." I said as Pony and I walked out of the house with Two-Bit trailing along behind us.

* * *

"So, where's Johnny today?" I asked curiously as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Oh at his house," Replied Pony, looking away.

"Pony, if he hates it there so much, why doesn't he just leave. He is 18."

"Yeah, but even though they hit him, they're his parents Bri." Said Pony quietly, so Two-Bit couldn't hear. "Johnny just wants them to love him." He shook his head and turned to me. "I can't believe I just told you that. Its seems like anyone will tell you anything Bri. Has anyone ever said, 'I don't want to talk about it'?"

"I don't usually hear it." I said smiling a little. "I guess I just have an unfound talent."

Pony grinned at me, and I was slightly dazzled. That's new, I thought. When has Pony ever 'dazzled' me?

Two Bit pushed in between us.

"What are you two whispering about?" He said, swaying slightly.

"Ain't none of your business Two-Bit." Replied Pony.

"Boy, you're getting cockier every day." Replied Two-Bit, throwing a playful punch at Pony, which he ducked with ease. We rounded the corner and approached the gas station. Steve was assisting an elderly lady with her car, while a lengthy horde of girls were surrounding Soda. The old lady drove off, and Steve turned to us, giving a toothy grin.

"Hey y'all." He said cheerfully. I smiled at him politely, being the only member of the gang I hadn't really met.

"Two-Bit here says he can beat you at armwrestling, is that true?" I asked playfully.

"Your on Two-Bit," Said Steve, walking over to the ice machine outside the store and putting his arm on top of it. Two-Bit grinned and clasped Steve's hand.

"You can ref Brianna." Said Two-Bit. I grinned and stood between them, with Pony looking over my shoulder.

"Now, remember, just one arm, and play fair Two-Bit," I gave him a cold glare which he returned with a dramatic hurt look.

"Oh come on Bri, how could I cheat."

"Oh believe me, he'd find a way if he was smart enough." Said Steve smoothly. Two-Bit made to lunge at Steve, but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you two want to fight or not?" I asked strictly.

"Yes ma'm." Replied Two-Bit. I shook my head, exasperated.

"All right, on three okay? One….. two…… THREE!!" Steve and Two-Bit tensed and began to arm wrestle. About a minute later, Steve slammed Two-Bits hand down on the ice machine, victorious.

"Yes, I won!" He yelped. He turned away and ran over to an impatient customer with hurried apologies and Two-Bit glared at his retreating back.

"I could've won," He muttered. "I just wasn't in the mood."

"Course you weren't," I said smiling. "You just didn't 'feel' like it." Pony and I snickered.

"Hey, I'm not just upset cause I lost." Whined Two-Bit. "Steve is gonna talk about it for weeks, he's getting really cocky, someone needs to take him down a notch." I rolled my eyes at him. He looked me up and down, pondering.

"What if-"

"Nope." I said briskly turning away towards Pony.

"Oh come on Bri. We won't care when we lose, its just, maybe you could put up a fight and brink Steve's ego down. Come on!"

"No." I said again and Steve approached us.

"Is someone else challenging me to an arm wrestle?" He asked, smiling. "Kid?" He asked, looking at Pony. Pony shook his head.

"Oh yeah," Laughed Steve. "You don't want to go up against me, do you? Too scared, don't want your ego busted in front of the broad?" He nodded toward me, and I gave him a cold glare. I had heard about Steve being so mean to Pony, but pulling me in was not an option.

"I'll arm wrestle with you." I said coolly. Steve turned to me, surprised.

"Really?" I nodded, and he smirked. "Alright, if you want to, it's done." We went back over to the ice machine and looked our hands together.

"Ready?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Bring it." Said Steve smugly.

"Okay," Said Two-Bit cheerfully. "One…two… THREE!!" I felt Steves arm tense, and mine copied him. I felt my muscles contract, and I smiled. I could so do this. Only two minutes later, I slammed Steves hand down on the cold ice machine, and met his stunned gaze. I let go of his limp hand threw my hands in the air.

"But… how…" Steve stammered. I brushed off Two-Bit, who was laughing so hard he could only pat my shoulder.

"First of all, it doesn't matter what gender you are in arm wrestling, and it doesn't matter how big your muscles are. What matters, first of all, is your willing to win. I wanted it more than you, not just mentally but physically. You're just too cocky."

"But that doesn't really explain how you could do that!" Whispered Steve, still completely shocked.

"Well, I really had no choice, when you grow up in a place where it is dominated by men, who are not there for you; you need to be able to defend yourself. It was also how I won lunch at my school. My uncle refused to pay for my lunches since; I was already 'wasting money by standing in front of him'." Pony clapped my shoulder, and Two-Bit rolled on the ground, still laughing.

"Hey," I said, glaring at him. "You know, Steve's really tough competition, if I wasn't so pissed off at him calling me a 'broad' then I might not have won. He just needs to be less cocky. But you," I aimed a kick at him playfully. "I could beat no problem." Two-Bit got up, now laughing at me.

"Wow," He said between cackles. "You're like the ultimate girl. No one could stand in your way. You're more like Dally every day Bri." Pony clapped me on the back.

"Good job, but I think you may have gotten too much attention, if you know what I mean." He turned me around and I saw Soda making his way towards us, with a bunch of very shocked girls.

"Did I just see Steve, the ultimate arm wrestler, be beat by Dallas Winston's little sister?" He asked, giving Steve a shocked look. The girls tittered at Dallas's name.

"I knew what I heard from Betty was true." Said a girl with brown pintails. " Dallas Winston has a sister!"

"Yeah, Tim's done a great job by spreading the news. Dally ain't gonna be happy about this." Said Soda.

"What's the big deal?" Asked Pony worriedly.

"Soda looked at Steve and Two-Bit, said, "Do any of you ladies like to dance?" and walked off to a customer.

"Well, you know a lot of people don't like Dallas." Said Two-Bit, all traces of his laughing face gone. "And, Dallas doesn't really have a weak spot. Well, there's Johnny, but no one really knows about that, and he ain't that easy to get to. But a sister," Two-Bit looked at me. "That might be different."

"I'm not a china doll!" I said irritably, thinking of the encounter with the socs girls. "It's not like I walk around this place saying 'come and get me!' I'm not stupid!"

"No, I know your not, but the grudges people hold here are not nice." Said Steve, who seemed to have taken to me since I stopped Two-Bit from laughing at him.

"Yeah, well I can take care of myself." I said stiffly. Pony smiled at me, and I sighed, calming down. "Um, is there a washroom here?"

"Yeah," replied Steve. "Over there." I gave them a grin.

"Well I'll be back in a sec." And I headed towards the small building, feeling six eyes on me. I had to walk around the building to get to the washroom, and as I rounded the corner, a mustang turned into the gas station and whizzed past me, screeching to a stop in front of the washrooms. I would have ignored it, except that it was blocking my way into the washrooms and a bunch of well dressed boys were climbing out of it, and by the look of their faces, I knew I was in trouble.

IF YOU ALL HATE ME NOW, THATS MEANS I'M NOT A BAD WRITER. I HAVEN'T DONE A CLIFFHANGER YET, AND ITS KIND OF FUN! SO, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, CAUSE IF YOU DON'T, YOU MIGHT NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT (HOPEFULLY OYU GUYS WANT TO KNOW!) LOL.


	8. Chapter 8 A Slip of the Hand

* * *

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG. I WAS REALLY BUSY! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. YOU GUYS ARE GREAT. BUT, I DON'T WANT TO SOUND GREEDY BUT IT WOULD BE GREAT IF I GOT MORE. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND THEY MAKE ME WRITE QUICKER. THEY DON'T REALLY TAKE THAT LONG, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WRITE A NOVEL OR ANYTHING. ANYWAY, ENJOY, THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER!!

**Bri**

My whole body tensed up, and I could swear that they could all hear my heart pumping loudly against my rib cage. There were five socs and looked back at me, some of them swaying drunkenly. But it seemed as if they were very nervous, their eyes darting around, to check if I was alone or not. Only one boy kept still, and he was directly in front of me. He had tuffs of bright red hair, and heavy eyebrows, giving him a stern look. He was very tall and well built, I could see his biceps bulging under his jacket. His eyes were a very dark brown, and they looked at me unblinkingly. A boy beside him with dark brown hair spoke up.

"Is that her Rick?" He drawled, not even looking at me. He and the other socs were all very menacing, but they were towered over by the red headed boy named Rick. They were all looking at him, waiting for him to say something. Rick nodded his head a fraction, looking into my ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, she's just how Lizzie described her to me." He replied. "I didn't even need her description to know this is that jackass's sister. Look at her, she a spitting image." He gave me a wink and I shot a cold glare in his direction. He laughed.

"Whoa, the broads even got his look down pat." The other socs laughed along with him. I opened my mouth and spat out every swear word I knew, even though most of them I'd only know for two days.

"You might want to keep that mouth shut girl." Rick said softly, the smile never leaving his face. "You don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours by saying such nasty words."

"I was just describing you." I hissed, my hands shaking from anger.

"Its to bad your so much like your brother Brianna." Said Rick, his smile faltering. "Else we maybe wouldn't kill you."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you kill me?" I asked. "I haven't done anything to any of you, why waste your time."

"Listen you little bitch," Growled Rick, the smile now completely of his face. "Your brother is a freakin jackass. He's put five of us in the hospital with major injuries, and killed a soc, and gotten away with it. He's picked up our women, stolen our cars, and embarrassed us long enough. His days our numbered." The other socs were beginning to glare at me too.

"But why just kill him? That's not enough, why not kill you first? See how he likes that." Rick flicked open a knife and began to walk toward me. I glanced behind me and saw that I was surrounded. Rick smiled at me.

"You-you- aren't going to kill me."

"Not so sure of that are you?" Rick drawled as he neared closer. "And your probably going to regret your decision to mouth off at me earlier girl. I was thinking a quick death, but maybe we'll give Winston what he really deserves." Rick lunged at me ripping open my blouse with his hand. I punched him in the jaw and he reeled back, clutching at his face. Hands grabbed at my arms and legs. I bit and clawed at the arms and tried to force out the scream that I had been too shocked to use, but was silenced by a rough kiss by Rick, as he pushed himself against me. I bit down hard on his lip, forcing his tongue out of mouth. He smacked me hard on my cheek, and a soc shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth, silencing the scream. Rick bent down to my ear as I thrashed around.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch." He snarled, wiping the blood from his lip. He made for a grab at my breasts, and tried to remove my bra, as I tried unsuccessfully to head but him. He then stopped, brought the knife up to my face, and let it glint in the sunlight.

"You know you are a pretty little thing." He hissed softly. "Except for these bruises." He motioned to the Band-Aids on my arms and the few healing bruises on my stomach. "Do you have experience in this sort of thing?" He mocked and I tried unsuccessfully to get loose. "Why don't we try to redesign your face." He held it against my cheek. "Now you may feel a bit of a pinch." He whispered. I looked in his eyes, trying to be brave, but succumbing to the fact that I couldn't win. I took a deep breath through the gag and tried to the scream. The muffled noise I made rang around me.

"Shit." Muttered Rick. He slapped me hard. "Nice try girl, But by the time anyone gets here it'll be over." I suddenly heard loud yelling from the other side of the washrooms and heard footsteps as more boys entered the fight. I felt the hold of the socs on my limbs loosen and I spat out the gag, and in one fluid motion tried to rid myself of Rick. As I moved away, Rick slashed the knife horizontally and I felt a searing pain in my right arm. I felt calloused hands grabbing at me and flinging me away from Rick, who was trying to get back to his car. Dallas ran towards him, his face the definition of rage. I flew through the air, landing on the hot tarmac, feeling the skin on my hands rub painfully.

Hands pulled me up into a sitting position, and I could hear Pony repeatedly asking if I was okay. I ignored him, and watched Dallas sprinting toward the car as the cowardly socs piled in, with Two-Bit, Johnny, and Steve running behind him. Dally flung himself at the car, and tried to get in. The car peeled away and he fell off, but got back up and continued to run after it, even though it was to far down the road. Johnny caught up to him, and grabbed his arm, talking to him urgently and trying to pull him away. Dallas walked quickly back with him and joined Two-Bit and Steve, who were gathering around me.

"Is she okay?" Asked Johnny to Pony.

"I don't know, she won't answer me." Pony said worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said quietly, my head reeling. Dally flung Two-Bit and Pony out of the way and knelt in front of me, his face contorted with rage. He hurriedly took off the jacket he wore, even though it wasn't even cold and tried to put it on me. I resisted.

"What are you doing, I don't need that?" I said, frustrated. Dallys eyes flickered down to my chest and up. I looked down and saw that my shirt was torn open, showing my bra and stomach. Dallas shoved the coat on me, but when it came in contact with my arm, I hissed. He stiffened and moved the jacket away. I held my blouse together with my left hand and looked at my arm. What I saw made me almost vomit.

A long gash halfway to my wrist to my elbow was on my arm. It was slowly oozing bright red blood, and my entire arm was covered in it. Dallas ripped his shirt and took a piece of cloth to tie around my gash, silencing me with a glance. He then roughly shoved the jacket on me and picked me up. I shouted my surprise, and clung to his neck. He then turned and started off around the washrooms, walking quickly. The rest of the group followed behind him, like mourners for a funeral.

"What's wrong with you all?" I growled. "I'm not dying!" Two-Bit looked at me, his smiling face drawn.

"Not yet you aren't." He whispered. Dally pivoted quickly and glared at Two-Bit, his eyes icy fire, his face terrifying. Two-Bit shrunk away, and Pony came up to Dally's elbow with Johnny when we started walking again.

"You sure you are okay?" He asked his face alight with worry. I nodded, frightened of making Dally more angry.

"You did really well." Said Johnny quietly. "A couple of those socs will have scars from your teeth." I gave him a small smile, and he opened his mouth to say more, but Dallas looked at him, and he and Pony fell behind. We marched past Soda, who was filling up a car with a bunch of girls crowded around him. He and the girls gawked at us as we passed, looking like fish. Steve went over to Soda, but I didn't even have time to say anything until the gas station was fading from sight. I looked up at Dally timidly, but his face was a stone, and he was looking straight ahead.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Curtis's." He said.

"Well, I can walk you know, I'm not that-" Dallas looked down at me, his face petrifying and I shut up.

When we reached the Curtis's house, Dally gently put me down on the couch, and Pony brought the first aid kit over.

"I learned first-aid at school and from Darry, I know what I'm doing." He said when Dallas looked at him. Pony got out a needle and thread and I blanched.

"Is that really necessary? Maybe I could just go to the hospital and-"

"And what Bri? Have them find out about this?" Snarled Dally. They'll fix you up after a two hour wait, then you'll tell your story, the police will be notified and they won't do anything. The socs will deny it and they will win. Then they will have even more of a reason to come after you." I looked down, and Pony gently pulled my chin up, watching for Dallas's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Dallas was glaring at him.

"Don't worry Bri." Pony said, looking at my icy blue eyes, while I looked into his greenish gray ones. "I know how to do stitches, and it'll only pinch a little." I sighed and nodded, but looked down again, to hide the tears that my traitorous eyes were leaking. Two-Bit and Johnny slumped down onto the couch, both of them watching Dallas as he began to pace.

"You did do well Bri." Said Two-Bit, trying to lighten the mood. "Hope you don't have rabies." I played along.

"If I did, I would have bitten you first." I replied. Pony snorted, and Johnny smiled uncomfortably. I winced as the needle went into my skin, and Johnny got up from his chair and grabbed my hand, squeezing it ever so slightly. I smiled, and tried not to think about the needle. After a couple of minutes, Pony put the needle and thread back in the kit, gave me an Advil and put the kit away. That was when Dallas stopped pacing and turned to me.

"How did you and Johnny get there?" I asked, trying to distract Dallas from asking me about the incident.

"I met Johnny at his house and we arrived as oyu went to the washroom. We heard your scream, or at least Johnny did. It was really hard to tell if it was a scream or not, so we went to investigate." He looked down at me menacingly, and I shrunk back a little.

"Now, what I want to know is how they knew it was you. News hasn't spread around that fast." I gulped.

"Well, yesterday I was in the store, buying a shirt and I ran into a couple of girls." Dallas began to breathe heavily, and I swear I saw fire come out of his nose. "They introduced themselves and asked what my name was. I told them." Dally looked like he was going to shake me and throw me out the window. "Tehn," I said, my voice getting quieter. "They asked me if I knew you, and I said that you were my brother." I looked down at my hands for the last part. "I then asked them why it was such a big deal and they said you had a long history with the socs, especially Lizzie's boyfriend Rick. And she said 'Wait till Rick hears about this' and they left." It was absolutely quiet; I could actually hear my heart beating. Then, Dallas exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bri? You should know better then to tell your life story to a couple of socs."

"I didn't.." I began.

"Shut up!" Dallas growled. "Then you come back here and don't tell anyone. I actually asked you if anything happened that day."

"I didn't want to worry you," I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't mean-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, cutting me off. "You didn't tell me, and this is how we got in this mess." He came over to me. I wanted to leave, but I didn't. I sat there looking at him, my anger mounting. He yanked me up roughly and dragged me to the door.

"What are you doing?" I yelled angrily.

"You're going back to Toronto Bri." He snarled, opening the door. "I'm not having you get yourself killed, they want you, don't you see? They are using you to get to me. But since your little display of fight today, they really want to kill you."

"Dallas, I'm not a little girl, I want to stay, I-"

"**SHUT UP**!" He yelled furiously, and slapped me as hard as he could across my face. I fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Dallas looked at his hand, his anger melting away into shock, as Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny gathered around me. They all looked at him, but he just looked at me. Our eyes met, and I saw his were brimming with tears, while mine were streaming down my face. My face hurt like hell, as Dallas had slapped me as hard as he could. He backed away, shaking his head, looking at his hand. I shrank away, frightened. He saw that, winced, and bolted, out the door and down the street.

**

* * *

**

Dallas

I sprinted down the street, the afternoon light shining on me. I put a hand to my face and it came away wet. I hadn't cried since I left Bri, _Bri._ I had hit her, with all my strength against her face. I hadn't met it, I hadn't wanted to, but I did. I ran into the park and slumped on a bench with my head in my hands, ignoring the curious looks of parents and children. I had hit her, I had hurt her. I was no better then my father, and my uncle. I was just another man in her life ready to hurt her, mentally or physically. She had trusted me, but now it was gone. This is what I got for acting all tuff and like a rock. Now the one person who thought I was the best, doesn't anymore. And Johnny probably hates me too, after what I did.

_Your worse then your father and your uncle,_ said a tiny voice in my head. _She never trusted them, but you were her safe harbor, someone who she thought would never harm her. You proved that wrong._

_What am I going to do?_ I asked myself.

_Don't be such a monster._ The voice said. I stood and left the park.

_I am not a monster how could you say that?_ I asked.

_I'm just saying what you think is true._ Replied the voice. I shook my head, feeling a bit crazy. I walked along the road heading towards Bucks, hopefully Tim wouldn't be there. I didn't want to talk to anyone tonight.

**

* * *

**

Bri

I watched as Dallas sprinted down the street and out of side.

"Bri," Began Johnny.

"No, it's not going to be okay!" I got up and sprinted out of the house, and ran in the opposite direction of Dally; I didn't want to be near him. Not after what he did. My face was still throbbing as I ran, having absolutely no clue where I was going.

It was then that I realized I was wearing Dally's jacket and made to take it up, except for the fact that the shirt underneath it was ripped. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, and I glanced behind to see Pony running after me, as we approached an empty lot, I slowed to a stop and he halted beside me. Grabbing at my arms to keep me from running again. I shrunk away form his touch, what if he was going to hurt me too?

"Bri, shush, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, looking me in the eye. "Look at me; I'm not going to harm you, not ever." I shrunk away.

"How can I know that?" I yelped. "How can I know that your hand might just slip?"

"Cause, that's not me." Said Pony simply. "Cause you have to trust me."

"I trusted him," I whispered. "But that didn't help."

"He didn't mean to." Said Pony softly.

"But he did. It doesn't change anything." I sunk into Pony's arms hesitantly, but gratefully. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I let his shirt become stained with my tears, and let him rub my back as I shook with sobs. He let pushed me off him ever so softly and pulled me onto the ground where I sat crossed legged in front of him.

"Can I look at your face?" He asked quietly. I nodded, and I felt his fingers gently touch my cheek where Dallas had hit me.

"How bad is it?" I asked, wincing as he gently prodded my cheek.

"Its red from where he hit you and you are going to have some very painful bruises. But you're fine otherwise. I nodded again dully, resting my cheek against his calloused hand.

"Thanks Pony." I whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me and I looked down at his hand that I held. I don't really know what happened after that but I think he made to kiss me on the forehead but at the last second I looked up and his lips met mine. I pressed my lips against his and he kissed me back gently and sweetly, it was so different from when Rick had kissed me, or when anyone else had. It was true and perfect.

I fell onto his chest and he chuckled softly and picked me up. He then started to walk off, back to his house. Everything was getting blurry and I let my head rest against his chest. Blackness began to surround me and I was worried I would dream about the terrible incidents today, but I all I thought about was Pony and that kiss before I succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

I KNOW THIS ROMANCE IS GOING TO COMPLICATE THE STORY, BUT HONESTLY, BRI NEEDS SOME HAPPINESS IN HER LIFE, SHE NEEDS SOMEONE WHO SHE KNOWS WON'T EVER HIT HER. THIS IS PROBEBLY ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!


	9. Chapter 9 A Strange Feeling

HI EVERYONE, SO SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG, JUST REALLY BUSY. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR AT LEAST FOUR DAYS CAUSE I AM AT A COTTAGE, SORRY! TAHNKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! BUT, FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T REVIEW, PLEASE DO! YOU MAKE ALL THE DIFFERENCE TO THIS STORY! THERE MAY BE A FEW MISTAKES IN HERE CAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ALOT OF TIME TO WRITE IT. SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Dallas**

I heaved bunches of tarmac into off the ground with my shovel, and tossed it into the truck. It was a warm day already, and I worked with no shirt on. I had got this job only two days ago and it paid very well. But it was very tiring, and I felt dead on my feet at the end of my five hours. Today me and the other guys were working on putting new pavement on a parking lot, but we had to get rid of the old stuff first. I tried to concentrate on my work, and it had been working fine for the first hour, but my mind was beginning to wander. What was I going to do about Bri? My head hurt from last night, and my heart felt like it was split in two. I had never felt so destroyed. And I couldn't figure out why.

I just slapped her against the face, I've done that tons of times to girls before. Why can't I just say sorry, she can't be that upset?

_But she is_. I thought sadly. I was the one person she could trust and hurt her. I hurt the one person that matters the most to me in the entire world. I shoveled the last piece of tarmac into the truck and threw the shovel to the ground. I leaned against the truck with the other workers, waiting till the truck with the cement arrived. I gently fingered my black eye which I had received after I punched Tim Shepard when he asked me what was wrong. I had to go to the Curtis's and see her, I just had too.

_She can't still be angry at me. _

_Oh yes she can _that stupid voice replied.

_Am I honestly going crazy?_ I asked the voice angrily.

_Only if you think you are._ It replied. I shook my head and concentrated on the other greasers talking as they waited for the cement.

"I have never seen the socs so riled up, its weird." Said one of them.

"Yeah, well didn't you hear about the fight behind the DX yesterday Joe?" Asked a freckled faced boy.

"Yeah I did, guess them socs are serious, they really want to bring them down." Answered Joe, glancing at me. I looked at them, wanting to know more.

"You haven't heard Dal?" Asked Joe. I gave him a threatening glare and his bottom lip trembled.

"Who are they after Martin?" I growled.

"Well….uhh they want you gone, you know that, and Tim too cause they knows he's almost as bad as you."

"Yes?" I said, seeing that there was still more.

"Umm, I heard that they haven't givin up with your little sister Dal." My fists clenched together tightly. "They want you to see her dead." I threw my fist with all my might into the cement piled in the truck, breaking a huge slab in two. I had gotten stronger these past two days from all the work, and I was attracting a lot more girls. I contained my anger and let my face become emotionless, enjoying the frightened looks of the others. I strode away from the rest of them and sat on the curb of the sidewalk.

She should go home, said the voice.

But, I don't want her to go. I haven't seen her for seven years; It's killing me to be away even this long. I want to always know she's safe.

_She's not safe here._

_Yes she is, with me. _

_She's a teenage girl, and she won't stay with you forever._

_Then I'll kill Rick. _I thought brutally.

_That's stupid_

_Shut up._ I didn't hear any more after that. But the voice was right; Bri wasn't going to stay with me all the time. She was around the gang all the time and she was pretty attractive……

Oh god.

**Bri.**

My eyes flung open and for a minute I was very confused at why I was back in Soda's old room. Then I remembered faintly, Pony carrying me back to his house, Darry giving me some water and an Advil, Pony holding me close, Soda unsuccessfully trying to pull Dally's jacket out of my grasp, and Darry gently putting me in Soda's room, covering me with an afghan. I pulled the afghan off me and released my hand from Dallys jacket. My hand was sore and it had left an imprint on the jacket. My hair was ratted so I crept out into the hallway and took a shower, trying to wash away last night, praying it had been a dream. But it hadn't, the cut from Rick's blade was on my arm, and my cheek stung when I touched it.

Once I had gotten out of the shower, I put the pajama's back on and went back to Soda's room. I grabbed my newly cleaned jeans from my chair and checked in the bag full of clothes. It seemed that Angela had put a couple of shirts I hadn't chosen, that looked alright. I grabbed a dark almost black shirt, that had grey and light blue streaks on it in the shape of flowers. The shirt was very revealing and the jeans had shrunk a bit, tightening on my but and giving me quite a figure I grinned at myself, knowing that I looked pretty good, and if Dallas saw me he'd probably kill me. Like I cared.

I looked up at my face in the mirror and gasped. For on my cheek was a colourful array of blue, purple and black bruises looking a lot like a handprint. Where the baby finger should have been there was a small gash from a fingernail that was defintily going to scar. My eyes welled up not from the pain, but form how much more it had hurt on the inside. But, for someone strange reason, I desperately wanted to see him and to tell him it was okay, even though it wasn't. I brushed my wet hair quickly and let it fall down my back, trying to shield my face. I left Soda's room and walked downstairs, into the living room. Soda was in there and when he saw me he shook his head at my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," I lied. "I'm fine." He nodded and smirked at me, as if he knew something I didn't. I headed into the kitchen and saw Darry and Pony in whispered conversation by the sink. They stopped when they saw me, and my face.

"Bri how is it?" Asked Darry worridly.

"I'm fine." I lied again. I glanced at Pony and saw him smile at me shyly and look down. Soda wandered into the kitchen and I went and grabbed a piece of cake. I was starving. When I turned around, Darry and Soda were grinning identical Cheshire cat grins at Pony and his face was slowly turning red. I looked at them completely confused and dug into my cake. When I looked up again, Darry and Soda were looking at me and then Pony, grinning madly.

"Okay, what are oyu two smirking about?" I suddenly said, annoyed. Pony looked up and greenish grey met icy blue. It suddenly came back to me more vivdly. I remembered running and Pony catching me. I remember kissing his cheek and then his….

I gently touched my lips my eyes wide. Pony looked at me startled, and Soda chuckled merrily. Darry awkwardly backed out toward the door.

"Well, uhhh, I really gotta get to work. Pony, what your doing is gonna have consequences, that I can't protect you from." He and Pony looked at the bruises on my face, and Pony winced but nodded. Darry left, the door slamming behind him. Silence fell in the kitchen and Soda leaned against the counter, watching happily. I turned around to Soda and met his smug smile angrily.

"You think its funny Curtis?" I hissed, irritated. "That I forgot? And now you think your going to sit here and see what we do next? This is not a soap opera." Soda raised his eyebrows at me mockingly, but his eyes were nervous. I shoveled a large amount of cake on my fork and flicked the chocolaty mass at him, hitting him square in the face. He wiped the cake from his face but barely had time to open his mouth before another amount hit him, going into his mouth. I turned and saw that Pony had dug his hand in the cake on the counter and heaved it at Soda. Soda put his hands up in the air.

"I know when I'm outnumbered." He said, spitting out cake. "I'll go, but I ain't gonna keep quiet, which probably ain't the best for you two, if you know what I mean." And he glanced at my cheek. I rolled my eyes, if Dallas was going to kill me; he'd have to let me get a few go's first. The door slammed behind leaving me and Pony alone in the kitchen. I looked up and met his gaze, which sent tingles down my body.

"So, you didn't remember?" Asked Pony quietly, wiping his cake covered hand on a dishcloth. I sighed.

"I barely remembered anything last night, but I didn't dream about anything else but that." I replied. Pony shuddered and crossed the kitchen in two big steps, kissing me full across the mouth. I kissed him back roughly, realizing how much I wanted him, it scared me. It seemed to scare him two. He was shaking slightly and we pulled away, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"This is kinda scary." He whispered softly. "It's all new."

"Same with me." I whispered back. "I just know I want you to kiss me." He bent his head forward and brushed my lips, and I kissed him sweetly. He suddenly stiffened and pulled away, his eyes looking overhead at the doorway. I turned and saw Johnny standing, his eyes wide, his mouth open. He saw my face and winced but didn't speak. After a couple of seconds, he spoke.

"I was just coming to check on you Bri." He said hoarsely. "Sorry to interrupt, I'll go."

"No, Johnny, stay, we were just about to head out. I need to find a job, I can't be such a weight on the Curtis's."

"No, Soda said to meet him, Steve and Two-Bit at the DX cause he had something to tell them, but I guess I already know." He gulped. "But I still should go." With that he turned and walked quickly out the door and down the street. I made to go out the door to follow and ask what was wrong, but when I looked out the window, he was gone.

"I'm sure he's fine," Said Pony form behind me. "Just a little shocked is all. Why don't we find you that job, I need one too. Darry said I might as well make some money." I looked up at him and he grinned at me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed Dallas's jacket from the chair where I had left it.

"You know, in case we see him." I said when I met Pony's questioning gaze.

"Do you want to see him?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, one of the few true things I had said so far today. Pony kissed me reassuringly on the lips, and I shivered happily.

"By the way," Said Pony as we headed out of the house. "You're not a weight on the Curtis', don't ever think that." I smiled and took his hand squeezing it thankfully, glad that there was someone that I could probably trust.

**Dally.**

I left the site, glad that my shift was over. I headed right over to Bucks, to drown myself in a beer and try to figure out what to do. She oculdn't like any of the gang, she just couldn't. A couple may like her, thats certain, but I oculd straighten that out wiht my fist. She can't like any of them. But, what about what happened yesterday? Should I go to her, or should I not. I didn't know what to do. She had my jacket, maybe she'd come here and return it and I could tell her how sorry I was. Maybe.

**Bri.**

It was about six when Pony and I returned to the house. We had both gotten jobs at the library. As we left, both of us had laughed as we left about how we were sad excuses for greasers, and had went to see another movie. It had been extremely difficult to concentrate, since we realized how much this feeling controlled us. Before we entered the Curtis's house, Pony pulled me behind a tree and kissed me hungrily, gripping my hair. When we finally pulled apart, we both looked slightly scared but happy at the same time.

"You don't know how much I wanted to do that today." Said Pony huskily.

"Even in front of Ms. Warner, the librarian?" I asked, giggling.

"yep. I was thinking about just accidentally hitting her in the head with a book, so she would pass out long enough for me to kiss you." He replied.

"You're starting to sound like Two-Bit." I answered, smiling.

"Speaking of him," Said Pony, nodding toward the house where I could distinctly hear Mickey on. "We better get in. Just brace yourself to be made fun of." I nodded, pretending to be serious.

"Let's go."

A couple hours later, after Two-Bit had finally left and we had finished washing the dishes from dinner, I told Soda, Pony and Darry that I was heading to bed. Pony grabbed kiss as I headed upstairs and then went back into the living room to play cards with Soda.

I walked into my temporary room and shut the door. I then arranged pillows on my bed, trying unsuccessfully to make it look like I was in there. I then pulled on Dallys jacket and opened the small window. All day I had wanted to see Dally, so he could tell me how sorry he was and I could say it was okay. It had been eating away at me and I couldn't stand it anymore. The Curtis's definitely wouldn't let me go see him alone and I didn't want them to come. So the only way was to sneak out. Maybe I could just give him his coat and then he would say he was sorry and it would be okay. I didn't want to see him, but I did at the same time.

I quietly opened the window and put my foot out, grabbing on to the branch of the tree which me and Pony had kissed behind. I shimmied down the tree and brushed the leaves off of Dally's jacket. I then headed off towards Bucks, which Pony had pointed out to me today, shaking form head to toe. This was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done, but I didn't care. I just had to see my brother.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I REALLY LIKE DALLY ARGUING WITH HIMSELF, ITS FUN TO WRITE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10 The Monster

hEY EYEVERYONE. SORRY FRO THE WAIT. I REALLY HAD A HARD TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS REALLY DEPRESSING. SO THATS WHY IT KIND OF LIGHTENS UP IN THE END. I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IMPUT SO REVIEW PLEASE!!

I scanned the noisy and smokey room, looking for Dallas. Everyone was drunk and stumbling around. I moved through the crowd, my eyes open. A couple of guys looked at me, and I shot them a glare. I could see from their perverted looks they were mentally undressing me. There were a couple of ocuches in the corner and that's where I found him. He had a girl around the waist, and beer bottles scattered on the floor. His eyes were redrimmed and rolling. I yelped, frightened. He looked exactly like my father, someone who I was trying all to much to leave behind. I had only been hit by him when he was stone drunk, but Dallas had been abused even when my father was sober. But there are some things that can be worse then physical abuse, mental abuse. The words flashed through my head, cutting like steak knives.

_Waste of time, little bitch, mother would be ashamed, idiot, She hated you, I made her put up with you, would be better off with you dead instead of her…_

The list went on. But what hurt even more was watching him use all of his anger on Dally. People say a father and son will always love eahother, no matter what, but that's not true. I saw it there, saw what helped Dallas become who he is today. The pain in Dally's eyes will never leave, I used to have nightmares at least twice a week after Dallas left me.

_The door slammed loudly, and I cringed, hidden underneath Dallas's bed. Dallas but his little arm around me and I whimpered._

"_Shush bumblebee, its gonna be okay." The monsters footsteps stomped across the hall into the kitchen._

"_I want Momma." I whispered, "I want to see her. When will she come back?"_

"_Bri, she's not going to come back, she's gone to heaven, the doctor told me and you people don't come back from there, remember?"_

"_Why did she go though?" I asked, confused. "Doesn't she love us?"_

"_Of course she loves us Bri, you know that. But the doctor told me that she got very sick, that she had cancer, and she was hurting a lot. Now she's not hurting anymore. You want that right?" I sniffed._

"_Yes, I guess." I mumbled. "But I still miss her."_

"_I do too," He whispered in my ear. _

"_Does Daddy miss her?" I asked Dallas. His eyes tightened._

"_Yes, I think he does Bri." He replied. _

"_Do you think we'll be safe here?" I asked, my face pinched with worridness._

"_I don't know." Replied Dally truthfully. _

"_WHY IS THERE NO DAM FOOD IN THIS HOUSE!" Yelled a voice from downstairs, as we heard drawers being opened and slammed. I yelped and the noise stopped, and the footsteps headed for the stairs. Dallas covered my mouth. _

"_Bri," He moaned, his 8 year old face filled with despair. I started to tremble, and whimper as the steps came slowly up the stairs. _

_Dally, I don't want him to come and yell at me again," I sobbed. "I don't want him to throw things that hit us. I don't want to watch him hit you." Dallas looked into my 4 year old eyes, and his face tightened. _

"_Bri, take this," He gave me my blanket, "And cover your eyes with it. You have to keep it there till I tell you to take it off, okay? If you can keep it on, you can sleep in my bed with me tonight okay?" I smiled happily, forgetting for a moment the danger looming on us. _

"_Okay." I said grinning. He smiled forcefully back at me. _

"_But you have to be quiet, cause if you make one noise, Daddy will find you and then you loose the game, okay?" I nodded and put the blanket on my eyes and laid my head on the dusty floor. I could hear the footsteps marching into all the rooms and throwing things around looking for us. Dallas got out from under the bed and I gave a little cry._

"_Bri, shush, you have to be quiet, remember?" _

"_Okay," I whispered. The door of Dallas's room swung open and the footsteps became really loud as they marched in. _

"_Wheres your sister boy?" Asked the scary monster. _

"_I don't know." Said Dallas loudly._

"_Yes you do you little jackass, where is she?" _

"_She must be somewhere else, cause I haven't seen her." The footsteps charged across the room and I heard something fly into the wall with a gasp of pain._

"_Fine boy, you can answer my question. Why is there no damn food in this house?"_

"_Probebly cause you haven't bought any." Replied Dally sarcastically, and I heard a loud smack._

"_Why you smug little idiot, ssshuuttt your mouth." I heard another smack. The monsters words were meshing together, that was good, and bad. It would soon be over, but the monster would be very angry. _

"_It's your fault she died." Crash. "You and that ungrateful little girl." Smack. "You should have ddiiieedd." I heard my brother fall into the wall. The monster had thrown him. He had never done that before. I whimpered and Dallas moaned. The monster put his red face under the bed. I smelt beer. I looked up at the monsters face. The monster looked at me and grabbed my shirt, pulling me out from under the bed. No sound came out of my mouth. I was too shocked. _

"_D-dpn't hurt her." Whispered Dallas from the floor. The monster threw me into Dallas, and I felt the sickening thud and pain as I hit the ground. _

"_Why did sshhee have to ddiiee?" It slurred. The monster left, back to his cave with his alcohol. It was over. I looked at my brother, who had scratches on his arms and legs, and was crying. But not cause he was hurt. Cause I was._

"_Bri, are you hurt? Bri, are you okay? Oh bumblebee, why did you make a noise?" _

_But I couldn't answer him, all I could see was the monsters face._

Now that face was back. He had never looked so much like the monster. I threw the coat at him, and he saw me, standing there. His face melted, his expressions so free when he's drunk.

"Bri?" He croaked at me.

"Get away from me!" I shriekedat hims and bolted through the crowd, and out ontp the street with him stumbling behind me. I felt an arm and me, and I yelped wrenching myself away, turning to face him. He looked at me, his face so confused and angry.

"Look at you!" I yelled. "Your just like him Dallas. Your just like Dad. You've become what you hate."

"I'm nothing like him." Yelled Dallas, swaying drunkenly.

"Yes you are." I groweled. "Exaclty."

"Nnnooo I'm not!" He moved towards me, one arm up to strike. I cringed and his face crumpled, and he threw himself back.

"Yes you are." I repeated softly. He looked at me his face broken.

"Your guard goes down when you get this drunk Dallas. You keep all those emotions hidden away when your sober, but their too hard for oyu to contain when your this drunk. They take over you, for the worse."

"Bbrrii, I'm fine." He stretched out his arms and stumbled slightly. I frowned.

"No, your not. And I can't take this. I came here to escape what I left behind. I don't want to relive the past like now. I came here to be free." I stepped away from Dallas shaking my head. "But, your anger is brigning it all back, and I didn't come here for that."

"Bri, don't go." Whispered Dallas, his eyes pleading. All these emotions were upstetting. I wasn't used to him being so emotional.

"I don't want to." I replied. "But I don't want to have todeal with this either. You keep saying your sorry and you'll try to change, but you don't. I'm not asking for oyu to be totally different, but, some changes would be nice."

"Another chance?" Dallas whispered. "Pplleeaassee?" I nodded.

"I want to staywith you Dally, I really do. One more chance. But we have to get our lives together." Dallas nodded fervently.

"I hope you remember in the morning." I said, more to myself than to him. But Dallas wasn't listening. He was looking at me with a furrowed brow, like he was trying to figure out something.

"Wait, you came here from the Curtis's. _Alone._" His face became extreamly frightening. I gulped.

"Soca after you and you come here _alone._" Dallas groweled menacingly.

"And she'll go back with me." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Tim Shepard walking toward us, his face neutral but his eyes wary. Dallas squinted at Tim, trying to focus on him.

"I'm just going to bring her back to the Curtis's." Said Tim Slowly. His breath smelt of alcohol, but he hadn't drunk close to as much as Dallas. He grabbed my arm and began to pull me away. I watched as Dallas faded away, and then shook Tim off my amr and walked beside him.

"How stupid are you?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Confronting someone when their drunk, correction, confronting Dallas Winston when he's drunk. You sure have a backbone."

"Oh, is he that bad?" I asked.

"Well, old Dally doesn't get stone drunk too often, but people stay clear from him when he is. Its usually when he's troubled, or that's what I think. When he gets angry, you better watch out." I looked back over my shoulder.

"Will he be okay by himself?"

"For now." Tim saw my worried face and frowned. "But if you want, I'll go check on him later. Make sure he's not challenging everyone in Tulsa to a fight. If I have to hear Angela freak about another black eye though, it'll be your fault."

"I smiled. Tim was alright. Well he was a little intimidating, okay a lot. But he had a good heart, though it was pretty hard to see it. We headed down the Curtis's street, and I stopped in front of their house.

"Thanks a otn fro walking me hoem Tim." I said.

"I just didn't want Dallas to make another mistake and be angry all over again." Replied Tim. I grinned, and I swore I saw his mouth twitch. Just a bit.

"Oh yeah, question. Are you trying to get Dallas to kill Pony or what?" My mouth gaped in horror.

"Oh Sodapop, you little-"

"Actually it was Two-Bit. Couldn't stop laughing the whole time."

"I knew he was smug about something. I guess Sodapop made everyone keep quiet so Pony and I didn't go after him." I glowered at the house. "Wait, Dally doesn't know, does he?"

"No, and I pity the fool who tells him." And from the look on his face, it looked like he was serious.

"Well, I'll just go…" I said, making my way around the house to my open window.

"Nope, we'll go through the front door. You deserve some punishment from being such an idiot. I looked toward the house. The living room light was on.

"Can you come with me?" I asked pleadingly.

"Hell no." Said Tim bluntly. "Go on in." He smirked. I walked up the stairs and toward the door. Sighing, I opened it as quietly as possible, but evidently not quiet enough. I glanced behind me, Tim was gone. Turning around, I came face to face with three furious Curtis's looking back at me.

"How stupid do you think we are Bri." Growled Darry.

"That was the worst escape ever." Added Soda. I blushed crinsom, guilt washing over me. There faces were angry, but under that, insanely worried. I looked to Pony, and looked back down. His face was the worst. I sighed. I really was an idiot.

SO YEAH, IT WAS REALLY DEPRESSING. THE REASON THERE WAS NO DALLAS POINT OF VIEWS WAS CAUSE HE WAS DRUNK AND IT OWULD BE KIND OF CONFUSING. bUT HOPE OYU ALL ENJOYED IT, I REALLY LIKE TIM SHEPARD, AND I THINK HE'S TAKEN TO BRI!


	11. Chapter 11 Forgivenss

OKAY, THIS CHAPTER ISN'T TOTALLY EXCITING, I AM JSUT USING IT TO BUILD UP FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME. BUT I AM WONDERING WHERE ALL THE REVIEWS WENT. I GUESS EVERYONE IS AWAY SOEMWHERE OR SOMETHING. I WILL BE GONE FOR A WEEK SO DON'T EXPECT ANY UPDATES FOR A LITTLE WHILE. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**Bri**

"Bri, its great that you Dally patched things up, well if he remembers, but you gave us all a heart-attack. We were supposed to watch over you and Dal is gonna freak." I looked away from Darry's pained face. I had told them the whole story and now we were sitting in the living room.

"I'm sorry I'm getting you in trouble with Dally, I don't want to ruin friendships." I said quietly.

"Bri, we don't care if Dallas is angry or not, we were just worried about you." Said Soda. Tears came to my eyes.

"You were worried about me?" I whispered.

"Of course." Said Darry, his face softening. "What else would we be?"

"Angry that I was getting you in trouble, or wishing you had never let me stay here, something like that." I replied, wiping my eyes, and standing up.

"Wow, your really oblivious." Said Soda, wrapping his arms around me. Darry still looked slightly angry, but when he saw my face, he melted. He hugged both me and Soda.

"Bri, you've only been here for about four days, but we really care about you. All the gang cares about you. Didn't you have friends in Toronto?"

"Not really." I said softly. "I wasn't aloud to bring anyone home when I was at my uncles house, and at the orphanage, it was just me and Dally. People kind of stayed away from us." Soda hugged me tighter, and then let me go. I looked at Pony, his face white as a sheet.

"Pony…" I whispered. Pony just shook his head, and pulled me into a big embrace. "Don't ever do that to me again." He muttered through my hair. I nodded, just happy that he forgave me.

"But Bri, you know your not off the hook." Said Darry his face becoming stern. "You have dishes for the rest of your stay here." I sighed.

"Okay, guess I deserve it."

"Hell yes," muttered Pony. I rolled my eyes at him, and he gave me a stern glare. I fluttered my eyelashes at him, and his mouth twitched, but remained stern. I sighed.

"Well, I guess I should be off to bed," I said, yawning.

"Okay, but notify us if you decide to take off again." Joked Soda. "And if you do take off again, we'll put bars on your window and locks on your door." I laughed.

"I'm serious." Said Soda, his face stern.

"Got it." I said, blushing again. "I didn't leave to get you worried, I don't know, I just wanted to see him alone.

"Yeah, well tomorrow, Dallas is going to have a huge hangover and a lot of yelling to do about you being alone." Said Pony.

"And I'll just yell back at him." I said giving Pony a glare. I gave them both a hug and turned to Darry who was still trying to look angry.

"I'm really sorry Darry." I said softly, hugging him around the middle. Darry sighed heavily, his face melting as he hugged me briskly.

"Don't ever do that again Bri. _Ever."_

"I won't Darry I promise." He hugged me tighter and I headed up the stairs to my room. As I was getting ready for bed, I heard Pony and Soda in the hallway.

"Man, did you see her and Darry? He was like putty in her hands." Said Soda.

"Yeah, remember how angry he was when he found out? I was kind of scared." Replied Pony.

"We all were furious. But then she walks in that door, tells her story, which was upsetting enough, and then realizes we were worries about her. She didn't think we cared."

"She's pretty hard to resist."

"I just had to comfort her and now I feel bad that she has dishes for her punishment. I keep thinking she doesn't deserve it, when she does." I smirked as I climbed into the covers.

"Yeah well, you knew I was forgiving her the moment she walked in the door." Said Pony. "But Darry? That was a surprise. When she left the room he had a big goofy smile on his face and everything." I heard a door shut and all I could hear was muffled talking after that. My eyes drooped and I sighed happily. They cared about me. It was more then I could ever expect.

**

* * *

**

**Dallas**

I was awoken in the morning by a scream. I fell off of Tim Shepards couch, and the second I hit the floor, I was wide awake. My head felt like a bulldozer had hit it and my eyes were crusty and sore. But that didn't stop me from seeing Angela jump halfway in the air, still in her pajamas.

"OH MY GOD- Oh, its_ you_." She clutched her chest breathing heavily, while I tried to figure out how I ended up here. So far, I had aboslutly no clue.

"TIM!" Yelled Angela and I clutched my ears. These loud noises weren't doing anything for my headache.

"Shut the God damn up Angela." I growled. She glared at me, but didn't push it. I was tempted to shove her head through a wall. I really didn't like that broad. I don't know why, she just really pissed me off. I only tolerated her cause she was Tim's sister. Tim came into the room, shoving a shirt over his head, followed by a bleary eyed Curly.

"What the hec is wrong with you Angela? Its six in the morning. That's way too early to be shouting about." Said Tim sleepily.

"Yeah, I don't get up till 11, you know that." Snarled Curly. He headed into the kitchen, grumbling something about 'way quieter in the reformatory' as he went.

"Tim, how could you not have told me there was someone sleeping on the couch. Especially _him._" She gave me a glare that could freeze. It seemed our feelings were mutual.

"Angela, its no big deal. We've had people on the couch before, Bri asked me to watch this drunken idiot and I did." I was about to send a rude comment back to Tim when I remembered the name he had said. _Bri._ The while night came back to me, slightly bleary but clear enough_. She came there alone_. My anger rose. _One more chance_. I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself.

"You took her to the Curtis's?" I asked, remembering something about Tim and her.

"Yeah." He replied. Angela flounced out of the room, irritated that she wasn't getting any apologies, not like I gave a damm.

"Good." I replied standing up and rubbing my head. "Cause I need to see her."

"Dal, its six in the morning, I doubt anyone is up." I sighed and sat back down.

"Fine."

"And Dal, you didn't come off so nice last night, might want to take the anger down a notch." I nodded. "And this goes from now on, if you want to keep her happy, keep the anger down. Even if you find out about something…." Tim's face remained calm, but his eyes seemed to be trying to convey something. "Well…..Oh you know, _unpleasant_, don't over react."

"O-kay Tim. God, what's wrong with you today?" Tim looked back at me, his face neutral.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Is there anything to eat?"

"Yes, just use my couch and eat my food without any thanks Wisnton." Scoffed Tim.

"Thank-you." I replied sarcastically.

"That's probably the best I'm gonna get," Muttered Tim as we went into the kitchen to get breakfast. I thought about what Tim had been trying to warn me about. What is something _unpleasant_ I could find out that would make me upset? And what did it have to do with Bri?

**

* * *

**

**Bri**

"Hey sleeping beauty. Wake up." I rolled over grumbling tiredly. I had gotten barely any sleep that night.

"Bri, I have a cup of water here, just waiting to be poured on you. Would of done it sooner but your _boyfriend _here told me to give you a chance to wake up. And I have." I heard snickering. "3….2….1…." I opened my eyes groggily, and saw Two-Bit slowly tipping the cup.

"Two-Bit wait no I'm up I-" A splash of icy cold water fell on my face and bed, trickling down my back.

"TWO-BIT!" I shrieked. "I told you I was up!"

"Couldn't hear you babe." Snickered Two-Bit. I threw the covers up and leaped out of my soaking bed, ready to wring that little idiot's neck.

"Oh, you don't know how big of a mistake you made." I snarled coming toward him. He flashed me a smile, but his face was slowly realizing I was serious. Pony came charging into the room.

"Two-Bit you honestly didn't do that, I-" He saw me standing there with my hair and the top of my t-shirt soaked through, and smiled. "It was nice knowing you Two-Bit." I suddenly rounded on Two-Bit.

"Wait, did you say _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah doll, I did." He replied, smirking at Pony. I remembered what Tim Shepard had said to me last night. Two-Bit knew about Pony and me And had been telling everyone, and the one person who would tell him for that reason was….

"Sodapop Curtis, I am going to kill you." I growled. Two-Bit grinned, happy that I'd totally forgotten about him. Pony looked utterly bewildered.

"What're you talking bout Bri?"

"Two-Bit knows." I snarled.

"Soda?" Asked Pony quietly.

"Who else?" I replied.

"Does everyone know now?" Asked Pony.

"Not everyone." I answered tersely. He nodded. He knew who didn't know. I stalked out of the room and down the stairs, through the lvign room, past a bewildered Steve, Johnny, and Darry, towards the kitchen, Pony and Two-Bit right behind me. Soda was at the table eating a piece of cake. He grinned when we came in and raised his eyes at my wet hair.

"Two-Bit you were serious!" He laughed.

"I'm glad your having a laugh." I said. "Cause its going to be really hard even smiling when I break your jaw." Soda looked at me, surprised.

"Whoa, hey, I wasn't the one who poured water on you."

"No, but you are the smart little idiot who decides to spread the word about Pony and me, not even considerately asking yourself 'hey maybe they don't want people to know'."

"I only told Steve, Johnny, and Two-Bit." Stuttered Soda.

"Yeah, you just told Two-Bit. You knew that when you told him he'd run off and tell practically every single person." Soda shook his head no.

"No, I didn't mean that." Pony stepped in front of me.

"Yes you did Soda, you're a terrible liar." He said quietly.

"Well, its not that big of a deal, everyone was gonna know sooner or later.." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but we'd rather they didn't know now. We're not even sure what's happening. And I don't want to have to deal with Dallas." I sighed heavily.

Soda laughed, relieved that I was slowly calming down.

"No one has the guts to tell him Bri."

"Well, its gonna slip sooner or later."

"Bri," Said Pony. "He's already got one thing to be angry at you for, and I don't think its really gonna be that big of a deal. Your almost 16."

"You don't know Dally do you?" Asked Two-Bit. "He's gonna have a heart attack. When he gets angry, you gotta run for cover." Two-Bit grinned and looked out the window. "And speak of the devil." He muttered. I went over beside him and saw Dallas making his way up the steps. I sprinted into the hall, knocking Steve aside and opened the door. Dallas looked up and saw my face.

"One more chance." He whispered, his face like stone, his eyes a multitude of emotions.

"Yes." I replied. He pulled me into a tight bearhug.

"It's going to change." He whispered.

"I know." I replied.

YEAH, SO AS YOU SEE, DALLS IS GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT PONY AND BRI VERY SOON, AND THERE WILL BE SOME NEW CONFLICTS COMING ALONG SOON. SORRY IF OYU THINK ITS BORING BUT PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Tim's Mistake

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER, BUT I HAVE BEE NSWAMPED WITH SCHOOL! THANKS A TON FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. THIS MAY HAVE A COUPLE OF ERRORS, AS I DON'T REALLY HAVE ALOT OF TIME, SO SORRY BOUT THAT. ENJOY!

**Bri**

Dallas snickered.

"So he actually pored water on you?" He asked I nodded, smiling slightly. Dallas and I had headed out to talk alone and get some ice cream. We both knew we had some things to talk about, but so far, no one really wanted to bring it up.

"Yeah, and it was really cold." I replied, pretending to glare. Dallas snorted, but his face remained stone. I swear his eyes sparkled a bit. Maybe. It was silent for a while, and I licked my chocolate ice cream thoughtfully, while Dallas had a coke.

"Bri," He began, and I stopped licking the ice cream. He took a big breath, and I could see that he was trying to calm himself.

"Coming to see me in the middle of the night alone was the stupidest thing you could ever do."

"Well, I wasn't going to be gone for long; it's not that big of a deal." I replied defensively.

"You don't get it do you? Rick and his cronies, they want to kill you. They are at this moment involving every single soc in town; they'll stop at nothing till your _dead_." Dallas shook his head and continued. "I don't know what your thinking, but they haven't given up, they aren't going to stop till they die, it's just how it is." My eyes were as big as saucers. People wanted me dead. I hadn't thought of it that way. Dallas saw my face, and he frowned and hugged me tight.

"That's why you need people with you, cause Bri, they're not going to get you. Not ever." I pressed my face into his jacket, and nodded.

"But, if you leave on your own, it's making it harder for us. And if you ever attempt it again, I'll tie you to a chair." I snorted. "I'm serious." He replied. And from the tone of his voice, I knew he was.

"I know, I was being stupid, Darry has already told me that.

"Yeah, bout that." Dallas tousled his hair. "I really don't like it that I can't take care of my own sister. And I hate owing people. We need to get some sort of a house." I nodded.

"I know. But, its kinda expensive Dally, and we also need electricity, and furniture of a sort and-"

"I know bumblebee, I know." Dallas sighed. Suddenly I grinned.

"I know, I know! Remember how I told you that our father used to send us money? Like allowance?" Dallas nodded. "Well, since you, um well didn't go to our aunt and uncles, Dad was kinda pissed." Dallas nodded again.

"I made him look bad." He replied. I was about to shake my head no, but I realized that Dallas knew the truth; there was no point in hiding it from him.

"But, he did start giving me your amount too; it's supposed to be for university. He was really just trying to look like a good father, as he was becoming such an icon in Asia and Europe, with the whole business. Well, I know the bank number and we can withdraw from it-"

"Hang on." Interrupted Dallas. "So this money is meant for your future and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, but-" He cut me off again.

"Then we are not using it."

"But it's both of our money and frankly, I don't even see myself going to school next year."

"Oh yes you are." Growled Dallas. "Your finishing school and gonna get yourself out of here Bri, you have to." I sighed.

"Okay fine, I'll go back to school if you let me withdraw form the account. We should get everything out of it and move it into a new one, cause then he can't block it." Dallas sighed heavily.

"Fine Bri. But I'm not happy bout this."

"I know."

* * *

"Your gonna leave?" Asked Soda sadly, his face melting. Me, Soda, Darry and Pony were sitting in the living room.

"Well, not till we figure out where we're gonna live, but yeah, pretty soon."

"Bri, you don't have to think you're imposing or somethin' like that, cause your not." Said Darry quietly. "We like having you here."

"I like it too, really, it's just, Dally and I really need to figure everything out, or we're never going to really be okay. And living together is the best way." Darry nodded glumly. It was kind of comical, seeing Darry all upset about me leaving, but I knew he was in pain. Leaned over and hugged him around the middle.

"Listen Darry," I whispered. "And this is for you too Soda. Over the small amount of time I've been here, I've come to think of you two as my brothers. I love you both."

"Darry hugged me tighter. "Your still gonna come and visit right?"

I laughed, grinning. "Of course! I'm definitely coming over meals; I don't even think Dally can cook." Soda smiled and hugged both me and Darry. Pony, who had quietly been sitting in his chair, got up and joined the hug. After a couple of minutes, we all broke away, except me and Pony, who still had his arms around me.

"You don't think of me as your brother?" Asked Pony mischievously. I grinned.

"Eww no, that would be disgusting, your kind of like a brother, but in a different way. I kissed him lightly, laughing. "I don't know why you all are so worried, it's not like I'm leaving tomorrow!"

"No, but Dallas is gonna find out about you and Pony really soon." Said Darry. "And believe me; you will be out of here before you know it. I've been sleeping with one eye open every night." Pony rolled his eyes. "It's not like I don't trust you Bri, but who knows?"

"Yeah, I almost bought handcuffs to tie Pony to the bed with." Grinned Soda. "I made him swear not to leave our room, or I would throw him out the window. Pony's our brother, but you're like our sister, it's really different." I smiled, while Pony rolled his eyes again.

"I can't believe you don't trust me." He said haughtily to Darry and Soda.

"Its not we you don't trust, it's your hormones." Replied Soda, which earned him a hit from a couch cushion, resulting in a brutal cushion fight, in which Soda and Pony were both sent to take out the garbage by Darry, bickering all the way.

* * *

**Dallas**

I sat with Tim on the front of his porch, smoking a couple of cigarettes.

"So your gonna get yourself a place." Said Tim thoughtfully, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Yep," I replied, looking out into the darkness. "We've already moved all the money from Bri's account into a safer one, so our father can't block it."

"Good idea. When do you think you'll be able to move in?"

"How should I know? Think I've actually bought a house before? Bri had to help me at the bank; I don't even have an account for my money. Why would I need it?" Tim snorted, and lit up another cigarette.

"Well, if Bri was my sister, I'd want her out of their as soon as possible." I looked at him.

"What do you mean Shepard?"

"Well, with her and Pony and…" Tim suddenly froze, and the cigarette fell from his fingers into the dirt. "Shit, shit, shit..." He cursed quietly. My mind froze.

"What are you talking about Shepard?" I snarled, clenching my fists so hard that my nails dug into my palm. Tim tried to keep his cool, but it was no use.

"Well, with all those boys in that house, it's not like she isn't gonna….."

"Yes?" I snarled. Tim could see he wasn't doing any better.

"Look, just forget what I said Winston, I don't know what I'm talking about, how bout you go home, and forget everything, okay?

"Nice try," I growled, my mind whirling. "But I don't think I'm going home tonight." With that I jumped down the steps and headed down the street, throwing my cigarette on the ground, and grinding my teeth so that my lip began to bleed. She wasn't sleeping there tonight.

YEAH, I'M MEAN, I KNOW. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, IT WON'T BE LONGER THEN A WEEK! HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT SO FAR, THERES'S A BUNCH OF VERY INTENSE STUFF COMIING, WATCH OUT. REVIEW AND ENJOY!!


	13. Chapter 13 Pony Stands Up

HI, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I AM GETTING WAY BETTER AT FINISHING IN TIME! NO CLIFFHANGER THIS TIME, I PROMISE. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO RESPOND TO THEM. I WILL THIS TIME, SO ASK AWAY!!

**Bri**

Pony and I sat on the porch, looking at a couple of library books. The night was cool, and Pony had given me his jacket, his arm hung loosely across my shoulder. We were silent, focused on the novels on our laps. It was perfect and beautiful. I leaned in closer to him.

"I'm going to miss being able to see you so much." I murmured quietly.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned at me. "I'll just spend all my time at your new house, if Dally will let me." His face became worried and grim.

"Hey, when Dally finds out, he's just going to have to deal with it. We're a package; I need to be able to see you. And we still have some time like this, its not like I'm leaving tomorrow or anything!"

"No," growled a voice. "Your leaving right now." Dallas came charging around the oak tree, his eyes like fire. Pony leaped up, and I stepped away from him, frightened.

"Sorry to break up the party." He hissed, "But this isn't going to happen. No way." He grabbed my arm, his eyes on Pony, waiting for movement. "Go into that god damm house and get your stuff, there is no way you are staying here. Not ever again." I couldn't say anything, I had never seen Dally so angry, he was shaking form head to toe, his hands clenched so tight that his fingernails were white. His fingernails dug into my arm, and I pulled away.

"Dally I… I-" I didn't know what to say, I was too shocked and frightened.

"Bri, get your stuff now!" He yelled, his eyes blazing.

"And where's she going to go?" Said Pony quietly. Dally and I swiveled around to where Pony stood, looking as surprised as we were. "What's wrong with her staying here?"

"WHATS WRONG? Why you little son of a-"

"Its not like she should listen to you, you really have no reason for taking her out of here." Pony's face began to darken, and I slowly backed away from the both of them.

"No reason? You two are…. Are…"

"Are what Winston, doing it night and day?" Yelled Pony, looking as menacing as Dallas. I was speechless; I had never seen Pony loose his temper like this.

"Who do you think I am Dallas? Do you really think I would do that, or are you just looking for a reason to keep Bri locked up in a cage, I'm probably one of the best guys she could get in this town. You're an idiot if you think I would ever do that." Dallas looked like he was going to explode.

"What… you called me…. How dare you Curtis…what…" He spluttered. "I am going to kill you." He spat.

"Yeah, sure you are, and then Bri would kill you." Replied Pony scathingly. "Listen Dally, I like you, and I know you don't mind me. But, I really don't like how your sayin' that I would ever hurt Bri. Cause I wouldn't. Never. We're not fooling around, we're serious." Dallas opened his mouth.

"I don't care if you knock the living daylights out of me, I deserve it, I'm being petty rude, but I don't care. You can't separate me and Bri, we need each other. So too bad for you." Pony puffed up his chest and glared at Dallas, who looked slightly confused.

"Fine." He said. Dallas walked up to Pony and punch him right in the eye, making Pony crumple to the ground with the force of it. Pony winced and clutched his eye, but he looked pleased with himself. I however, was not.

"Dallas!" I shrieked running at him. Dallas turned around and I glared at him, my temper rising steadily, I wasn't frightened any more.

"Hold on Bri, he deserved it for talking like that." Said Dallas calmly, trying to compose himself, his emotions sliding, though his eyes remained fiery. "And your not staying here, you can go to the Sheppard's, right Darry?" I turned to where Darry stood in the doorway, his face resigned, as he pulled Pony up from the ground.

"You've got a point Dally. It's not good for them to be in the same house, and Pony did deserve it." He grinned at Pony, who was being patted on the back by a gleeful Soda.

"Though I'm not saying what he did was wrong." Dallas spat on the ground toward Pony in disgust. "But," continued Darry as if Dallas had done nothing. "Pony and Bri, they are serious Dal, and if you won't let Pony see her, we're taking her back." Dallas's eyes widened, and he glared.

"Fine." He spat, glaring at Pony, and I knew it wasn't over. Dallas was going to get back at Pony for making a fool of him. One way or another.

"Bri, get your stuff." Said Dally. I glared at him.

"No," I snarled. I wasn't going to take orders from the guy who punched my boyfriend. Dallas's face whitened with anger, but then his face melted when he saw my furious expression.

"Bri, please." He whispered, and I saw in his ice blue eyes that he just wanted me safe, even though what he was being a jackass, I felt bad. It wasn't a great idea for me and Pony to be living in the same house, not like anyone in this neighborhood would care, but it would cause talk, and the more I keep quiet, the harder it is for the Socs to do what they want to do.

"Okay," I said. But I wasn't just going to come meekly. I walked over to Pony, who was holding one hand to his eye and wincing, with a big grin on his face. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him harder and more passionate then I ever had. He responded just like I thought he would. We separated after maybe two minutes, I grinned at a white face Dally, hugged Soda, and kissed Darry on the cheek then stuffed everything I could into one bag, and headed back downstairs. It was just Darry and Dally outside when I came back in, which was smart. Pony should stay as far away as he could from Dallas right now.

"Thank-you so much Darry, for everything." I said quietly. He nodded, but his eyes looked sad.

"No problem Bri, you know how much you mean to us."

"I'll be over tomorrow for cake." I said, trying to make him smile. It worked, and I gave him one last hug, before I headed down the porch steps with Dallas, into the night.

* * *

**Dallas**

I kicked a rock along the pavement, watching it roll away. Bri and I had been quiet since we left the Curtis's, and the silence was uncomfortable. I heard Bri clear her throat and I shifted her bag of belongings to the other shoulder as we rounded a corner.

"I really like him, Pony I mean." She said boldly. I said nothing and she continued.

"We're a lot alike, he understands me, and I need that. He's a good person; I think probably the best I could get here." I sniffed irritably.

"What makes you think he's the best?" I said menacingly. She rolled her eyes, and flicked her blond hair irritably.

"Well, he's not trying to kill me, he's in school, he doesn't have a gun, and he's not abusive, so I think that's pretty good." She snapped, running her finger along her hand shaped bruise. I looked down and kicked some more rocks, trying to clam myself.

"Dally?" Bri said tentively after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"I'm not going to stop seeing him." She said. "I will be seeing him a lot, and if I go to school, I'll Pony in the hallways all the time, and then I'll go to his house for dinner and-"

"I know." I interrupted. She looked at, me, her eyes wide.

"You don't care?"

"No, I do, I really truly hate it," I confessed, not knowing why I was throwing my feelings out. "I wish I could get rid of that kid some way, and throw you in a convent." She snorted. "But," I continued, stopping, and facing Bri. "You're not going to care if I like it or not, so I might as well let you, because you would do it anyway bumblebee." She grinned and hugged me round the middle, and I stepped back, trying to ignore the pain on her face as I did it. "I will keep fighting Bri," I said, glaring at her. "You and Curtis will be history by tomorrow if I can help it." She grinned.

"I wouldn't expect anything more." Bri hugged me again, and this time I let her. I would hug her forever if it meant that she would just go back to her little nine year old self. Though I would never tell her that.

* * *

**Bri**

Angela and I were sitting on the floor. We had covered it in blankets, and had raided the kitchen for two cans of beer and some chips. We were pouring over all the girly teen magazines that she had, or at least she was forcing me to look at every single boy on those glossy pages and gush over how cute they were. I was revolted at the beginning, but I started to get into it, I never really had any girlfriends.

"Oh isn't he just drop dead gorgeous?" Said Angela, pointing to a guy posing beside a brick wall.

"Yeah, he actually is pretty cute." I said smiling.

"But not as cute as PonyBoy Curtis hmm?" Said Angela, smiling. I looked at her, surprised.

"Oh come on, like everyone knows, and when you were practically thrown into our house tonight, it was kinda obvious that Winston had found out." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Tim let me stay here, cause Dallas took off pretty fast, he said he had stuff to take care of."

"Bri, we would let you stay here any time. Tim loves you, he may not show it but he does. You are really good at charming people its kind of weird. Even Curly likes you."

"Yeah, but he just thinks I'm hot." I snorted, and Angela nodded laughing.

"That's a compliment Bri." I took another sip of my beer, and grimaced. I never really liked the taste of it, but I was thirsty.

"Listen Ang, thanks a lot for letting me stay with you."

"Bri, its no problem, you're my friend, and your fun to dress up." I smiled, and warmth spread though my heart. Angela wasn't perfect, hec if I told her something, the world would know in five minutes, but she was my friend. And that's all I wanted.

"So what do you think is going to happen when Pony shows up here tomorrow and we go to work, think Tim going to be bale stop us? Dally had work, so he's our problem."

"No worries. Tim sleeps into like 11 when he isn't working and probably wouldn't stop you if he saw you go. I don't see what's Winston's problem with PonyBoy." I shrugged smirking.

"Well, I'm going to work tomorrow, and then I'm hanging out with Pony and hopefully Johnny and there's nothing Dallas can do about that." Angela flicked off the light and we got under the blankets. A warm summer breeze floated in from the window, and I grinned. It was going to be a lot of fun irritating Dallas. A whole lot.

SO REVIEW AND ASK QUESTIONS! I LIKE ANGELA, AND I LOVE HOW PONY STOOD UP FOR BRI, I'M REALLY GETTING INTO THIS BOOK, AND THERES MORE TO COME! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! YOUR OPINIONS REALLY MATTER!


	14. Chapter 14 Home

**ALRIGHT, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING FOR WHAT....FOREVER? IT JUST GOT EXTREMELY BUSY, I GOT SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK, AND SCHOOL GOT, AS ALWAYS, IN THE WAY. THIS CHAPTERS REALLY SHORT, BUT ITS IMPORTENT, BECAUSE THINGS WILL BE GETTING PRETTY INTERESTING FROM HERE. I WOULDN'T E SURPRISED IF EVERYONE FROGTO ABOUT THIS STORY, SO IF YOU WANT, TAKE THE TIEM TO READ A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY. AGAISN SO SORRY!!!**

* * *

**Bri**

The next morning, I woke up earlier then anyone else in the Shepard house. I grabbed an apple from the counter, left a note to Angela and crept silently out the door. I ran out to where Pony was waiting by the sidewalk. I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips. He winced, and I pulled back to see a large bruise on his face. He cupped my cheek. "We match now." He said, grinning at me. I laughed and he kissed my forehead.

"How is he?" He asked, meaning Dally. I rolled my eyes.

"He told me that he'd just have to deal with it, but he's going to go down "without a fight"." I giggled. "I think he's been watching too many soap operas." Pony snorted and we headed off down the street walking in the early morning night.

When our shift at the library was over, it was about five in the evening.

"Can I come over for dinner tonight?" I asked Pony as we headed toward the entrance.

"Sure." He replied. "If you can." We walked outside, and I sighed heavily. Right by the bicycle rack, stood an irritated Dallas. His face was red, and he glared daggers at Pony, who looked straight back at him, slightly apprehensive.

"Hey Dally," I said cheerfully. "I'm going to head over to the Curtis's house—"

"Oh no your not." Growled Dallas, his eyes cold. I frowned at him, my temper rising. His mouth twitched at me. Was that a smile? "Your not going to the Curtis's house, your going to ours." My mouth opened in astonishment, and Dallas gave Pony a smug look of victory.

"A house?" I whispered softly, my eyes wide. He grinned back at me.

"Yep. I've been working out the details for a while now, and they've been trying to sell it forever. It's the house of one of the construction workers I know. They'd already moved out and had been trying to sell it, so it only took a little while to get all the papers and stuff done." I jumped up and down my face wide with excitement.

"Where is it?" I shrieked. Dallas frowned.

"It's the cheapest I could get so I wasn't picky about the location...." he sighed. "Its right down the street from the Curtis's." I hugged Dallas around the waist quickly, and he stiffened, but smiled a little bit. I looked over at Pony, and ran to hug him too, but Dallas casually stepped in front of me.

"Yah...so... well we should go and check it out." He said pointedly, glaring over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him, ducked under his arm and gave Pony a quick kiss on the cheek then looked at him apologetically. He nodded.

"Its okay, we'll hang out tomorrow."

"Don't count on it." muttered Dallas. Pony eyed him bravely. I smiled up at him.

"Now you can come to my house!" I said and he grinned. I saw Dallas frown, and he grabbed my wrist pulling me away.

"Yeah sure." He said sarcastically. "Come on over Pony, I'm really rusty with my gun, I need some target practice." He smirked and I ignored his comment, focusing on the most important thing. I had a home, a home with Dally.

The sun was slowly sinking when Dallas and I made our way down the street, me carrying my bag and Dallas carrying a box of pizza and soda's.

"Which one is it?" I asked excitedly. Dallas pointed to one right beside me and I turned. It was white with peeling paint, the steps were weedy, and the windows dusty. The porch was rotten in some places, and the gate creaked when it opened. It was beautiful.

Dallas took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and I stepped into the house. It looked similarly like the Curtis's, except quite a lot smaller and shabbier. Dallas had already found a table for the kitchen and bought a maroon couch and armchair from the previous owners, as well as a battered TV. The living room had cream coloured walls, as well as the kitchen and the hallway.

"It's not much….." said Dallas, from behind me. I turned to him as he put the pizza and drinks down on the floor, then threw my arms around him.

"It's perfect." I whispered into his shirt, and his hands rested lightly on my shoulders, before gently pushing me away. I looked up into his ice blue eyes, and he looked right back.

"Dally," I whispered. "Its more then I could ever hope for. Even if it was just a little hole by the road, it wouldn't matter. As long as I'm with you. I love you." His expression became peculiar, and he bit his lip. "Same here bumblebee." He said finally, and he gave me a small grin, his eyes sparkling just slightly. I smiled right back. It wasn't "I love you" but it sure was something.

* * *

**Dallas**

Bri was sleeping, her blonde hair cascading across her pillow, shining in the moonlight beams cascading in from the window. I sat and watched her slumber peacefully on the couch, while I sat across from her, wide awake. I leaned into the armchair, and looked around the room. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I'd actually "settled down", something I never thought I would do. My eyes rested on Bri. She was the reason for all of this; I owed it to her, for all those years of misery. She was my light, my guide. Without her, I'd just fade away. She gave me a future, and I needed to keep her with me.

But, I wasn't the Dally she had known, and she wasn't my bumblebee anymore. I was cold, and never gave her love, something which I had done constantly many years ago. She had been innocent and naive, always listening, always trusting. Now, she found it hard to trust me, and I saw it in her eyes. The worries and fears, that if she might go to sleep, or turn her head for just a moment, I'd be gone. But I wouldn't. No, not ever again. I couldn't lose her to anyone I would die. She was my oxygen, my heart, my soul. I watched her as she began to toss and turn, mumbling and whimpering. I got out of my chair and sat beside her head. Her eyes flung open, and starred at me wildly, face shing with sweat, eyes frightened.

"Dally?" she whispered.

"Yes bumblebee." I whispered softly, holding my hands in my lap. "Its okay, go to sleep." She nodded and rested her head back on the pillow, watching me worriedly.

"You won't go?" She whispered, her face innocent, angelic. My heart melted, she was nine again, and I was tickling her, hearing peals of laughter issuing from her mouth, her face bright and happy. She was listening to me read to her, her eyes wide with wonder, captivated. She was crying, and I was hugging her, trying not to get my blood on her. I was whispering to her, rocking her, loving her.

"I won't go." I said.

_Hug her_. Said the voice. _Hug her, show her you care. Tell her you love her. Do something!_

But I didn't.

* * *

**SO? PLEASE REVIEW, AND ITS OKAY IF YOUR ANGRY, I WOULD BE. SO SORRY AGAIN, I WON'T EVER NOT UPDATE FOR THAT LONG!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 Pony

**I HAVE UPDATED!!! HORRAY! THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE, BUT ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITES. THANK-YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS, BUT THE PLOT AND BRIANNA ARE MINE!!!!**

* * *

**Bri**

Days, turned into weeks, and I slowly settled into life in Tulsa. July became August and everything remained the same. I found new and inventive ways to get out of the house unbeknownst to Dally, but my plans usually went up in flames, especially when Darry came up with the _brilliant_ idea of curfew for Pony, and I was forced to return.

Dally and I continued to slowly move into our house, getting more and more furniture, though many were moth eaten or gnawed on. I soon realized that Dallas wasn't much of a worker, and took over many of the jobs in the house. We rarely had any food in the fridge, other then beer, so I took over grocery shopping, and keeping the house clean. I didn't mind, the fact that Dallas was with me was more then I could ever imagine.

Pony and I continued to work at the library, slowly devouring all the books they had to offer, and getting more and more responsibilities. The tension between Socs and Greasers was crazier then ever, but I hadn't seen Rick and his cronies since the day at the DX. I started to relax, but Dally didn't. He refused for me to leave the house without someone else, a constant pain. Pony and I usually went with Two-Bit, cause he really didn't care, and was easy to ditch, though I got hell from Dally when I came back. Oddly enough, Johnny became more and more depressed, and Pony and I struggled trying to get him to hang out with us, maybe because he constantly felt left out.

* * *

"We're going to the DQ for some lunch Johnny, wanna come?" Asked Pony, as he tumbled down the stairs. Johnny looked up from his lap, face sullen.

"No, not really." He said quietly.

"Please come Johnny." I told him, my voice taking on a whining tone. "Two-Bit's coming, and Soda and Steve might too." He looked at me, and I melted in his puppy like eyes, filled with mixtures of emotions, boiling about. He sighed heavily.

"Alright, fine." He replied irritably, "If you're going to look at me like that." I raised my eyebrows, surprised at his irritation. I'd never heard Johnny sound angry.

We headed outside and into the summer air. It had been quite humid today, but now the air was slowly cooling, and the crickets were chirping.

"It'd be great to go to the drive-in." Said Pony, hands in his pockets. I grinned at him.

"Sounds like fun!" I said enthusiastically. "Do you want to go too Johnny?" I asked, looking to my right. Johnny shrugged his shoulders, but gave me a small smile.

"Alright." He said softly. We walked quietly for a few minutes.

"Hey," said Johnny, breaking the silence. "Look." We followed his eyes and saw the Mustangs, cruising along the street, on the other side of the park. Instantly, Pony pulled me close, stepping into the shadows, as Johnny cautiously followed.

"Do you think they've seen us?" I said softly, eyes still on the cars. Johnny and Pony both shook their heads.

"No," replied Johnny. "But they shouldn't be on this part of town. They never come over here. This isn't good."

"Why?" I asked, as we continued walking along the road, Pony's hand now resting on my shoulder protectively, giving me pleasurable shivers.

"They're angrier then we thought." Said Pony grimly. "I wouldn't put it past these Socs to be planning something big, something to get back at Dallas." At my brothers' name, I tensed, and hugged my chest.

"Are we going to tell him about this?" I asked as I kicked at the pebbles littering the street.

"Of course." Said Johnny. "Tim needs to know too." I sighed heavily.

"Might as well just put me in a cage right now." I muttered. Pony snorted.

"Yeah, well might as well give you the key Bri, there's no point, you'd find a way out sooner or later." I rolled my eyes, and waved at Two-Bit, Steve and Soda, seeing them leaning against the DQ. Two-Bit smirked at Pony and I, but didn't say anything, due to the glare of pure venom I sent his way.

"Hey y'all." Said Soda, grinning toothily as we approached.

"Up for some fun tonight?" Asked Two-Bit, swaying slightly. Pony sighed.

"Yeah, fun before 11:00." He growled. I looked up at him as the others went into the DQ to order.

"Pony, who cares?" I said. "We could just break the curfew tonight; it wouldn't be a big deal." Pony grimaced.

"With Darry, maybe, but Dally? You know he has a gun." I made a face at him.

"Thought you weren't scared of Dally?" I said coyly, running my fingers along his arm. Pony smiled at me.

"I'm not if he's empty-handed, but with a gun…" I silenced him, pressing my lips onto his. Screw Dally and his rules. I had traveled all the way from Toronto to Tulsa, and I was almost sixteen. Plus, I'd be with Pony. I wrapped my arms around his neck, biting slightly at his lip. Pony reacted instantly, winding his hands into my hair and kissing back, hard and full of emotion. I pulled away from him, overcome by his reaction. He gave me a grin, looking slightly drunken from kissing.

"Alright." He said. "But, we'll have to ditch Soda later, or he'll make me go back." I nodded enthusiastically, and grabbing his hand, pulled him inside.

After we had some greased up food, we all went over to the drive-in to see a movie. We'll, we didn't really pay attention to the screen, what with Two-Bit, getting drunker by the second, followed by Soda and Steve. Even I had a few beers, and no one tried to stop me, being too drunk. While some elderly couple was yelling at the gang, and Johnny had gone off for more popcorn, looking oddly depressed, Pony and I hightailed it out of there. Laughing we walked along the side of the road, feeling quite proud.

Pony slung his arm around my shoulder, and I snuggled against his chest, listening to his heart thump rhythmically against his chest. Soon we came to a park, moon beams shining through the trees and hitting the bars of the playground like rays of light. We sat down at a bench, listening to the far off noises of the city. I pulled my feet up and curled them underneath me, smoothing my skirt. We both watched a few people walking around on the other sides of the road, hearing their voices echo across the park. Pony lit up a cigarette, and I breathed in the fumes slowly, the smell reminding me of my mother. We didn't talk, but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

"Hey, Pony." I started, leaning my head against his chest, feeling it rise and fall.

"Mm?" Said Pony, stubbing out his cigarette.

"What was it like, growing up here?" I said quietly. Pony sighed heavily.

"When my parents were alive Bri, it was perfect." He ran his fingers through my hair thoughtfully, and I waited patiently. "Everything was different when they were around. Brighter, happier. Darry was carefree, like any other teenager and Soda was, well the same." I snorted.

"What about you?"

"I was truly and utterly happy." He replied softly. Suddenly he chuckled. "Oh god, they would've loved you." I grinned, and looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked. Pony gave me a toothy grin.

"Definitely. Dad would have joked with you a ton, saying you were too good for me." I huffed, blushing slightly. "And Mom?" I tensed at the way he said her name, with such love. "Oh, you and her would have a lot in common; she was the one who used to read to me every night before bed." I closed my eyes, Pony's fingers still running through my hair. Any human contact made me feel comforted. "She would've treated you like her own daughter." I sighed, feeling tears ebb at the corners of my eyes. Pictures flashed beneath my eyelids, bright blonde hair, peach coloured skin. I heard her voice, soft and calm, trying desperately to hold her family together. I smelt her, the sweet forest like smell, and felt her arms, holding me tight. I heard my father laughing merrily, only when she was there. I felt her lips on top of my head, sending all the worries away. Pony's arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes, letting the tears stream silently down my face. I looked to Pony and saw his breathing was haggard, and his eyes shimmering.

"I miss her." I whispered softly.

"I miss mine too." He replied, hugging me tight, kissing the top of my head, just like she had. I buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist, slowly rocking. I felt the love emanating from Pony and my heart ached. I could never tell Dallas this, I could never let myself cry freely and have his arms wrap around me. He wasn't like that, he didn't like emotional moments. But the love from Pony was different then anything before. It was filled with longing, with true and utter caring.

It seemed like time was frozen as we sat on that bench, the moon beams shining through the trees, just holding each other. Finally, I spoke.

"Pony, you said you were truly and utterly happy when your parents were alive, and your family was all together." I began cautiously. I felt him nod, and continued. "Have you ever felt like that again?"

"Yes." He whispered in my ear.

"When?" I asked snuggling closer.

"Now." He said. "With you." I looked up at his face, and he gently pressed his lips against mine. My heart fluttered rapidly and I shivered, pushing myself against him, deepening the kiss. My hands rested themselves on his shoulders, while one of his pressed against the small of my back, the other, holding my head. We stopped to breathe, and this time I kissed him back, forcefully and full of emotion. I felt his tongue in my mouth and I responded the same way, and felt his hands pull me forcefully close. I bit at his lip and he moaned slightly, and then began to kiss the rest of my face. His lips traveled down to my neck, and I clutched at his hair. Soon his lips were back on mine and I clutched at his face, wanting more, more love, more care. We stopped for air, and he held my face in his hands, eyes looking into mine. That's when we heard the voices and catcalls coming from across the park. Pony looked over my shoulder and grimaced. We both stood up and saw Two-Bit, Steve and Soda laughing at us. We made our way toward them regretfully, never letting go of each others hands.

"You really know how to kill a mood." I said irritably at the three drunken greasers, laughing at our expense.

"Way to go Pony." Slurred Two-Bit. "Makin' out in plain sight, he's diggin' his own grave." Soda frowned at Pony, swaying slightly.

"Pony, Darry…. he's going to be re-really mad." Pony sighed at his drunken brother, and then walked swiftly away from them, pulling me along. We walked in silence till their laughter faded away, hand in hand.

"How late do you think it is?" I asked finally.

"Really late." Replied Pony softly. "Which isn't going to be too good. You think Dally's going to be at your house?" I shook my head. "Dally's never home at night, but he always come's by to make sure I'm home on time. He'll probably kill me tomorrow morning." Pony snorted, and we stopped in front of my house, just out of view. I wrapped my arms around Pony's neck, and we kissed fervently, and then remained embracing on the sidewalk, rocking back and forth. It was at that moment that I pondered telling him that I loved him. I wanted to so desperately, but the problem was, I couldn't remember a time someone had said it back to me, not even Dally. I'd told him I loved him countless times, but he had never said those three precious words back. He'd change the subject, or just say nothing, letting the weight of silence crush my heart, breaking it slowly, tearing it apart. What if it was the same with Pony?

"Pony…" I said hesitantly, my pulse quickening. "I…well…I… I love you." It was so abrupt and I waited for the shock on Pony's face, but there was no shock, just love. He smiled wider then I had thought possible and replied, filling my soul with warmth.

"I love you too."

* * *

**KIND OF SAPPY IN SOME PARTS, BUT BRI NEEDS SOME LOVE FOR WHATS COMIGN NEXT. SHE'S BEEN DEPRIVED OF THIS LEVEL OF CARING FOR A LONG TIME AND SINCE OF COUSE DALLAS ISN'T JUST GOING TO HUG HER AND TELL HER HE LOVES HER, PONY'S THE ONE. ANYWAY, I'LL UPDATE SOONER, I PROMISE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
